Jóvenes Inmorales… Teleiofilia
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Siempre se ha considerado inmoral tener actos lascivos con un menor,considerándose dicho acto como Pederastia,pero si no es el mayor quien acomete dichos actos ,sino el menor quien a travez de chantajes y amenazas obliga a esa persona. Sasuke and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicatoria**

_Dedicado a todos __**mis queridos lectores**__, en especial a __**Ana Uchiha **__a quien le dedicó este Fic que me ha pedido, y gracias a sus "reviews" es que me he motivado a crear un SasuSaku y traérselos a ustedes._

_Esta dedicatoria va también para: Zerezo__**-Kittzz**_

_**¡Advertencia!**_

_Esta será una historia __**bastante fuerte**__, el doble que II Mentore, hasta podría considerarlo como un __**médium Hentai**__, __**¡C**__laro est__**a! No puedo llamarlo ni considerarlo un Hentai por completo **__ya que __**aquí nada se resuelve con sexo como en esas películas**__, solo __**considero Hentai las partes de contenido sexual en mi historia ya que son bastantes fuertes e similares a un Hentai.**_

_**¡Oh! Otra aclaratoria.**_

_Los personajes de Naruto __**No son míos**__, pero la __**Historia Si.**_

…

_Siempre se ha considerado inmoral e impúdico tener actos lascivos con un menor, considerándose dicho tema como pederastia, pero si no es la persona mayor quien acomete dichos actos tan aberrantes, obligando a la persona por medio de chantajes y amenazas a que cumpla sus fantasías parafilias, si no el menor. Entonces, ¿cómo se le llamara a ese acto cometido por un menor?, ¿Qué nombre tendrá?_

_**Será que en este mundo podrá haber alguien con una pasión tan aberrante y poco humana asía otra persona, será que dichos actos no se consideran como amor, sino un fetichismo de cosas inmorales e impúdicas, donde no solo la palabra Coprolalia y Vandalismo ronda como mayor importancia.**_

**Capítulo: 1**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_No era mucho lo que había conseguido, pero era mejor que trabajar en una gasolinera con el sueldo de cajera..._

Suspiró, como de costumbre, y aferró más los libros, de biología a su pecho, reteniendo la gran iracundia que la carcomía por dentro…"_ya eran de esperarse", y como siempre, "ellos" se encontraban allí, asiéndole saber que estaban presentes, pero, como de costumbre, cortarían su clase los muy bastardos. _Recorrió con su mirada el pasillo que tenía frente, viendo parte del grupo de rebeldes que tenía, _desgraciadamente_, como salón hogar. ¡Estaba harta de la misma situación!, un día tras otro, fugándose de su clase y faltándole el respeto que como su maestra merecía, pero, no podía hacer nada…_nada_

Envió cartas, llamó a sus padres, los reunió y les explicó por enésima vez el problema, pero al parecer, las cosas prometían ser siempre las mismas..._todos los días lo mismo de ellos. _

Era un grupo de sietes, los mismos jóvenes inmorales de siempre que van contra las reglas, rompiendo cada una de estas a su gusto, y al parecer, les gustaba mucho lo que hacían ya que continuaban induciendo a ello como si se tratase de una droga adictiva. ¿Qué podía hacer Haruno Sakura si ya había acudido a todo? ¿Hablar nuevamente con el rector? _¡Nah!,_ nada de eso, él nunca escucha, y si lo hace, poco tomaba sus quejas en consideración, ya que los jóvenes que ella constantemente se quejaba, son los que le llenan el bolsillo a él, y por ende, jamás los expulsaría del colegio. ¡_Que irónica es la vida!… ¿Quién lo diría?, el respetable lugar que ella trabajaba como maestra, no más abundaban miserables e inoportunos jóvenes quienes no se inmutan a la hora de tirar un comentario obsceno a sus profesores._ Maldijo la hora en haber tomado aquel puesto, y si no fuera por la necesidad y sus metas, se hubiera conformado con el puesto de cajera en una corriente gasolinera.

_Pero… ¿ Qué podía hacer? Ya lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás…_

Con su rostro contraído y mirada expectante, entró a su aula, caminando en dirección a su escritorio donde colocó su maletín y libros encima para luego tomar asiento detrás de aquel escritorio en caoba. Mordió la uña de su pulgar mientras recordaba el porqué estaba allí_…estaba para enseñarles biología a los jóvenes de Azabu_. Vagando distraída y completamente lejana a sus alrededores, se acordó de cómo era su vida pasada antes de buscar un trabajo en Azabu, donde la había recomendado uno de sus admirables profesores de la Daigaku Tokio…

_Minato_…distrito localizado en Tokio, Japón. Allí se encuentra la más distinguible y prodiga segundaria Azabu; donde ella llevaba trabajando hace un mes. Azabu, es un colegio diseñado para **jóvenes estudiantes,** donde la mayoría son hijos de hombres importantes e influyentes en todo Japón y el exterior de este; y muchos de ellos como el primer ministro Ryutaro Hashimoto, habían tenido la dicha de estudiar en tan respetable colegio. Como he dicho. Es uno de los mejores colegio de Japón donde la mayoría de los estudiantes son aceptados en la Tokio Daigaku, la mejor universidad mundialmente reconocida, donde Haruno Sakura a sus 16 años de edad, hija de un don nadie por así decirlo, había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en tan importante universidad, donde obtuvo un bachillerato en biología, y continuaba estudiado para obtener el título en doctora especializada en Neurología. Era más que obvio que tenía que buscar un mejor empleo no solo para pagar sus gastos universitario y demás cosas, así que aceptó la ayuda de su profesor de química quien le había buscado una entrevista con Danzo, el rector del instituto e Azabu.

Su empleo como maestra era mucho mejor que trabajar en una gasolinera, pudiendo así cumplir los primeros pasos de sus metas…tener su propio apartamento y vivir una vida tranquila de soltera, eran los primeros pasos de sus grandes metas, además que siempre ha deseado vivir sola, sin que sus padres argumenten sobre su vida ni le cuestionen sus salidas ni llegadas. Logró conseguir un apartamento de dos cuartos en la ciudad de Nishiazabu, Minato, Tokio, a través de una página de internet con el nombre de Court Annex Roppongi. Su pequeño apartamento tenía una entrada no tan grande, estilo Genkan, las puertas dentro del apartamento eran tradicionales, estilo Shoji. La pequeña cocina estaba en conjunto con el comedor, solo la sala permanecía aparte, y como todo apartamento, poseía un cuarto de aseo personal, bastante cómodo como para bañarse dos personas sin problema alguno. El edificio poseía su propia lavandería que estaba localizada en el inmenso sótano de aquel lugar.

No poseía un carro, la verdad era que ni siquiera poseía en manos una licencia de conducir, a ella le aterraban la idea de tan solo pensar que tendría que estar frente al volante, remplazando ese pequeño detalle con trenes, bus, taxi u otra transportación donde no tuviera que poner su propia vida en riesgo ni la que se le presente frente. Así de mala era para conducir, hasta su mismo novio con el cual llevaba una relación de tres años, le decía que era casi imposible creer que ella fuera tan mala para guiar, hasta que una vez comprobó que todo lo que ella decía y su familia aseguraba, era cierto, hasta el punto en que ella podía estrellar el carro en el primer poste que viera por un ataque de pánico. Pese que llevaba un noviazgo tranquilo y envidiable, en un tiempo, Sakura no tenía en mente casarse, ni siquiera comprometerse, ya que aun era muy temprano para dar ese gran paso, y a pesar que estaba plenamente enamorada de su excelente novio, ambos decidieron esperar. Ahora, con los primeros pasos dados y un trabajo fijo, podía llegar la posibilidad de tan siquiera pensar en un compromiso ya que su novio indirectamente se lo ha propuesto al tirarle una que otra pullita sobre su futuro, hablando en plural constantemente.

Se convenció en silencio que todo marchaba según había planeado, aun que claro esta…no siempre te saldrá todo en bandeja de plata, si era maestra, pero no poseía el mejor grupo de salón hogar…_eso era un hecho irremediable._

Con un último suspiro, se colocó sus lentes y se levantó, caminando en dirección a la puerta para recibir a sus alumnos de la ultima hora, su grupo de salón hogar. Y como siempre, todos entraban revueltos, con las hormonas a mil por segundo, ya ni siquiera se toleraban ellos mismo con esos malhumores que le atacaban por minutos. Los últimos en entrar fue el grupito de ocho jóvenes quienes entre ellos se encontraba Sabaku Sasori, su gemelo Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, abumi Zaku, Yashi Suigetsu, Sabaku Yahiko, y Kinuta Dosu. Siempre llegaban tarde, pero hoy, como era el último día de la semana, hicieron la excepción de llegar temprano para así no quedarse hasta tarde en el salón.

Volvió nuevamente a su escritorio y sacó de su maletín la libreta que siempre utilizaba para hacer conteo de estudiantes y marcar a los ausentes, y justo cuando iba llamar los nombres en orden alfabético, que aparecían en su lista, la puerta del salón de clases fue abierta de la manera más brusca, entrando _**él**_. Tomó asiento en el último pupitre de la quinta fila, junto al al segundo grupo de rebeldes que siempre llegaban tarde o cortaban su clase.

Mordió sus labios y se preparó mentalmente para lo que diría, acercándose en paso lento hasta la fila donde _ellos _estaban, platicando como si nada, como si estuviera en hora de recreo o en un centro de convenciones. Se detuvo frete, y pese a que notaron su presencia, poco le importaron, continuando su entretenida conversación.

—Uchiha. — Le llamó sería y directa, como para que él la escuchara y prestara atención.

Se volteó un poco y le dirigió aquella mirada expectante y déspota que solo él podía ofrecer con aquellas facciones y gestos fríos. Jamás en su vida, había confrontado una mira como esa, ni siquiera de su padre o algún cliente enojado…_ni mucho menos de un muchachito de tan solo quince años de edad. _Tenía que ser más que arrogante e inmoral para dirigirle una mirada como esa a una persona que por ley tenía que respetar y bajar la cabeza, aun así, él no era de esos que se acobardaban por la posición de otra persona, sino más bien, lo retaban.

—Llegas tarde. — tomó impulso y soltó aquellas palabras, no se iba a paralizar por solo el hecho de tener a ese muchachito malcriado frente a ella.

El joven frunció el ceño y bufó, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a su grupo para luego posar sus ojos en ella. Incrédula, al ver lo que estaba pasando frente, se mordió los labios, aguantando la iracundia que empezaba manifestarse dentro de ella.

—El problema aquí no es que llegas tardes…llevas casi tres semanas sin dar la cara en el salón de clases. — le informó, y nuevamente vio como este se bufaba con aquella sonrisa.

—Ya estoy aquí, no veo el problema. — finalmente habló, aunque hubiera preferido ella que se quedara en silencio a escuchar esas palabras llenas de sarcasmo y burlas.

—No tienes una excusa que justifique tus ausencias. —cuestionó, sus compañeros quedaron en silencio, esperando alguna reacción por parte del Uchiha quien la miraba con diversión.

—No…la verdad no. No pensé en ello. — rio bajito y le miró con aquellos ojos llenos de burla, enojándola considerablemente, aun así…_tenía que aguantarlo._

—Pensándolo mejor…la verdad es que no necesitas ninguna excusa ya que yo misma te he visto en las mañanas, rondando por los pasillos como si nada. — escupió ella, la sonrisa de él se apagó por completo.

—Lo que necesitas es a tu padre aquí para que vuelvas a ser aceptado en mi salón. — finalizó ella luego de una pausa, dando como final una media sonrisa victoriosa, luego de haberle callado y hecho tragar las palabras a ese jovencito.

— ¿Me estas espulsando del salón?… ¿Me impides que me instruya de la materia? — arqueó una ceja y le miró serio.

—No te niego el aprendizaje, pero tampoco voy a aceptar tus faltas hacia el salón de clase…así que te pido de por favor, que te levantes y salgas de mi salón de clase…ahora. — sentencio ella, y por alguna razón, los ojos de sus companeros y del resto de la clase, se fijaron más en ella, como si hubiera hecho algo malo del que se tuviera que arrepentir y pedir perdón.

Era como si todos se hubieran mordido la lengua y tragado, el aula permanecía en silencio, como nunca jamás ella había escuchado. Retrocedió atrás como si le estuviera cediendo el paso al Uchiha quien se había levantado y tomado su mochila negra en manos, pero la verdad era que no retrocedió por simple cortesía, sino por miedo…miedo que él le había causado cuando le vio levantar de esa manera pasiva y serena, mirándole de aquella forma que provocó estremecimiento total.

No se había metido en la boca del lobo, sino que más bien se había quemado con el mismo averno al retarle y humillarle de esa manera a él, aun así ella no era consciente de su estúpido error…_bien los demás profesores le había dicho que le ignorara, y era porque ellos tal vez sabían a lo que se atenían._

Kiba apretó el puño y se mordió los nudillo…_Sasuke estaba molesto. _Se fue acercando a la profesora, y se detuvo por unos segundos frente a ella…segundos que fueron minutos para Kiba y el resto de su grupo quienes, al igual, no le quitaban la vista a lo que estaba pasando, y sorprendentemente vieron algo que jamás hubieran creído sino hubieran presenciado como ahora…_Uchiha Sasuke se había retirado sin decir ni una palabra. _

En aquel inminente silencio se pudo escuchar el leve chillido de la puerta abrirse para luego cerrarse con fuerza. Suspiró ya relajada se dispuso a continuar la clase.

Esa tarde, la clase había terminado un poco más tarde de lo normal ya que había tenido que repetir la explicación más de tres veces sobre el proceso celular. Despachó los estudiantes una tremenda asignación del proceso monecular para luego recoger sus pertenencias, colocarlas en su maletín y tomarlo en manos. Caminó tranquilamente en dirección a la puerta, llevándose como sorpresa la presencia de cierto joven quien había aparecido de la nada, justo cuando ella se disponía a cruzar el marco de la puerta.

Lo primero que le golpeó, dejándola prácticamente atrapada, fue el calor intenso que sintió en su entrepierna que casi la hizo orinarse enésima. La acorraló en el estrecho y silencioso pasillo del colegio, entre la blanca pared y su musculoso pecho; el impacto fue tan fuerte que su boca se abrió por instinto, profiriendo un agudo gemido de dolor, inundando los pasillos con su voz. Le atrapó desprevenida y sin idea que él le esperaba fuera, recostado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados…_esperaba por su revancha._

Su embriagador y gélido aliento mezclado con el intenso olor a tabaco, de vainilla, y Sapporo, la había hecho volver en sí, moviendo su rostro un lado al ver que estaba acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. La reacion de ella le hizo reír para luego sesar en seco y mirarle fijo a los ojos, golpeando fuertemente, con su mano derecha, la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella, acción que la hizo estremecerse del miedo. Le miró con esos ojos desposto y arrogantes, separó sus labios y le dijo.

— ¿A dónde se fue todo esa bravura de mujer?... ¿Eh? — cerró ella sus ojos fuertemente y pegó su mejilla derecha en la fría pared al escuchar un segundo golpe en la pared.

—Te advierto…si no quieres pasar un verdadero infierno en Azabu, será mejor siguas dando clases como si nada. — acercó su rostro hasta el de ella, susurrándole aquellas palabras en su odio para luego retirarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

— _¿Qué fue aquello que la estremeció tanto?..._ese muchachito que apenas tenía quince años le había amenazado a ella como si nada. Recobró su compostura con un poco de dificultad ya que aun estaba atontada ante lo que había ocurrido, y sin importarle las advertencias del joven, se dispuso a ir a la oficina del rector.

Estaba furiosa, no más que eso…llevaba unas inmensas ganas de renunciar e ir a buscar al joven para darle una buena paliza y así demostrarle que no la intimido en lo absoluto, aun así, tenía que contener sus ganas de golpearle, ya que era un menor y todas las leyes lo protegían.

Pasó desapercibida las advertencias de la recepcionista quien le decía una y otra vez que el rector estaba reunido con el nuevo dueño quien había comprado el colegio…_eso era bueno para ella, así el nuevo dueño se enteraría el tipo de estudiantes que asiste a su colegio, y tal vez él la escuche y haga algo al respecto._

Ni siquiera acudió de sus modales como para tocar la puerta, solo la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, deteniéndose la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre dos hombre.

—P-Profesora Haruno…— soltó Danzo sorprendido mientras el hombre que se encontraba frente al escritorio, se daba vuelta en su asiento para observar la joven quien había interrumpido su reunión.

—Señor Danzo, se tienes una importante visita hoy, pero no soportare hasta el lunes para soltarle lo que he venido a decirle hoy. — tomó aire y se llenó de valor para decir aquellas palabras, atrayendo la atención del dueño del colegio quien frunció el ceño y le miro de manera curiosa.

—Podría ser en otra ocasión…como ve, hoy no es un muy buen día. — soltó entre dientes Danzo, era más que obvio que estaba molesto con la interrupción de la profesora Haruno.

—No…déjala que hable…me interesa saber lo que tanto le incomoda como para llenarse de valor e interrumpir la reunión. — habló el nuevo dueño del colegio. A Danzo no le quedo más de otra que ofrecerle el permiso a la profesora Haruno para que hablara de su molestia.

Cerró la puerta y se acerco a ellos, inhaló una cantidad de aire, se preparó para hablar, soltando todo en dos simples palabras que definían su molestia.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — soltó Sakura, Danzo se reacomodo innecesariamente en su asiento al escuchar aquel nombre, carraspeando varias veces, no obstante el señor que Sakura tenía a su lado, le observó intrigado.

—Lidiare con el asunto…no se preocupe, señorita Haruno. — aquello sonó como si la estuviera despidiendo de la oficina.

— ¿Qué?... — soltó incrédula, sin poder creerlo.

—Ha llevado diciéndome lo mismo desde hace tres semanas, y las cosas no han dado ningún cambio, solo el que presencie hoy que casi hace que me orine del miedo. — soltó Sakura indignada… _¡cómo demonios se atrevía a decirle aquello para luego votarla del lugar en palabras finas!_

— ¿Qué ocurrió con ese joven que usted ha mencionado? — preguntó el dueño del colegio mientras le miraba seriamente.

—La verdad…no sé cómo empezar. — soltó con un leve sarcasmo mientras rascaba su cabeza…_aquella mujer de cabello rosado claro, lacios y largos, hablaba en serio en cuanto a soltar todo sobre Uchiha Sasuke._

—Hoy me amenazo…espero a que saliera del salón y me acorralo en la pared. ¡Creí por un momento que me golpearía, pero para mi suerte, solo golpeo la pared! — Danzo soltó un suspiro de lamentación mientras escuchaba aquello.

—Llevo casi tres semanas llamando a la residencia Uchiha, y nadie me hace el favor de comunicarme a su padre quien al parecer no le **importa **en lo absoluto que haga su hijo ya que no ha contestado ninguno de los recados que le he dejado. — soltó ella bastante enojada.

—Solo le pido que me reúna con el padre del joven. Quiero que le hable a Uchiha Fugaku y le comunique lo que está pasando. — pidió por enésima vez Sakura al rector Danzo quien se encontraba nervioso y no sabía dónde meter la cara ante lo inoportuna que era Sakura con sus quejas.

El nuevo dueño del colegio se levantó y dio un paso en dirección a Sakura quien se volteó y le miro confusa al ver que el hombre levantaba su mano para estrechar la de ella…_ ¿Acaso le estaba felicitando por su valentía?_

—Soy Uchiha Fugaku…el padre del joven. — los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como plato mientras estrechaba la mano de aquel hombre cuyo rostro se había vuelto uno inexpresivo y frío.

— _¡Carajos!...trágame tierra._ — se dijó mentalmente. Había metido la pata hasta el final, diciéndole en la misma cara al padre del joven y dueño del colegio, que era un irresponsable con su hijo…

18c6a6ea-47e7-4506-a160-4e8a5d7dff37

Y2:18c6a6ea-47e7-4506-a160-4e8a5d7dff37


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo: 2**_

_**Atrapada en sus juegos…**_

Quería desaparecer en esos momentos… "_¡Por dios! Le estaba estrechando la mano al hombre que inconscientemente había llamado irresponsable al no atender sus llamadas"._ Sonrió nerviosa mientras separaba su suave y blanca mano de aquella áspera y oscura. Masculló en un murmuró la palabra "_Cielos"_ mientras lo observaba nerviosa, Fugaku quien permanecia con esa mirada seria, pararo aun frente a ella, esperetando a que hablara.

—Usted y yo tenemos una conversación importante, sobre Sasuke. — soltó con mirada expectante, Sakura tragó hondo y se resignó a un seguro despido o insulto…_tal vez y un memo por medio._

—Me preocupa mucho la actitud de Sasuke, ¡Nunca se me había informado de su actitud indebida en el colegio!, incluso, Danzo me aseguraba que todo estaba bien con él, pero veo que no era cierto…no del todo. — habló con aquella voz gruesa y mandataria, mirando de reojo a Danzo.

—Lo siento mucho señor Uchiha, pero viendo que usted estaba en muchos proyectos y contratos importantes, encontré inoportuno avisarle de esos menudos detalles. — intervino Danzo, interrumpiendo la conversación entre la profesora Haruno y Fugaku

— ¿Inoportuno ha dicho?… ¿cree que es inoportuno avisarme sobre algo de mi hijo? — Discrepó Fugaku con aversión…estaba más que indignado con aquellas palabras. _¡Su hijo era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa!_

Pospuso su importante reunión con Danzo para pedirle a la profesora Haruno que saliera con él fuera del despacho y así poder hablar sin interrupciones ya que quería ser informado de todo lo que respecta de su hijo. Caminaron por el largo pasillo que daba a la cafetería. Entraron a la cafetería y pidieron un café para luego tomar asiento y hablar sobre los problemas de su hijo.

—Y dígame, ¿Qué problemas le ha causado mi hijo además de los que ya me he enterado? — soltó, bebiendo un sorbo de su café oscuro y caliente.

—Bueno…— inhaló una cantidad de aire que soltó al segundo, preparándose para la seria conversación.

—Como le explico…— soltó casi en un murmullo, moviendo sus dedos intranquilamente por la mesa.

—Solo sea clara y dígame cual es el problema, no se limite solo por saber quién soy. — aquello la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila, aquel hombre no era como su hijo desvergonzado, y a decir verdad, no parecía ni siquiera su hijo de tan amable y sincero que era con sus palabras.

—Sasuke es rebelde y prepotente…cree que el solo hecho de ser un Uchiha puede venir a hacer lo que quiere en donde quiera. — empezó a explicarle.

—Lo heredo de mi padre…ambos son la misma persona, prepotentes y arrogantes. — agregó Fugaku.

—Pero ese no es problema, veras…Sasuke es más que un chico rebelde. Él es agresivo, y no solo con su grupo y demás estudiantes, sino con los maestros. Cree que puede manipular a todos a su antojo, y yo señor, no soy ningún títere para dejarme dominar por un joven que apenas conoce la vida como yo la he visto y vivido. — soltó luego de una corta pausa.

Un minuto de silencio hubo entre ambos, rompiendo el silencio Fugaku quien luego de soltar un ahogante suspiro, le hablo a ella.

—Hablare con él…veré cual es el problema y porque actúa de esa forma. — soltó con desaliento, provocado por la decepción que se había llevado de su propio hijo.

—Parece que mi estancia fuera de la residencia le ha hecho pensar que puede hacer lo que se plazca, pero lamentablemente…yo no soy ese tipo de padres que dejan pasar todas las faltas a su hijo, yo no le enseñado ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco no sé de donde las ha sacado. — habló serio y directo, estremeciendo a Sakura por esa mirada fría que tenia posada en ella.

—Lamento mucho haberlo hecho pasar por todo esto y haberlo molestado, también lamento hablarle de esa forma, refiriéndome a usted como un padre irresponsable. — apretó sus labios, soltando aquellas palabras al momento.

—El que debería estar apenado seria en este caso yo, por mi hijo haberle faltado el respeto de esa forma…le prometo que no volverá a suceder, y si volviera a pasar, no se limite en llamarme a cualquier hora. — soltó mientras se levantaba de la silla, sacando se du billetera una tarjeta cual contenía su nombre, numero de celular y el numero de su despacho.

—Espero que su hijo le escuche y vuelva a entrar a clases como se debe, no me gustaría reprobarlo en la materia. — habló ella mientras extendía su mano derecha para despedirse del Uchiha, devolviéndole este el saludo.

Salieron a la par, separándose al final del pasillo donde nuevamente se estrecharon las manos y se despidieron. Sakura se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su salón donde había dejado su maletín y demás cosas, recogiéndolas al momento para poder partir a su apartamento.

…

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron los peores que había tenido en su vida. La disputa entre dos estudiantes en plena clase, termino en una fuerte pelea y la suspensión de ambos. Ella intentó detenerlos, interviniendo en medio de aquella pelea, lanzándosele uno de los estudiantes encima para luego empujarla, cayendo la Haruno en el suelo ante la tremenda fuerza que ejerció el joven contra ella.

En esos cuatro días, la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke no fue vista hasta el quinto día, y ese día fue el peor de todos al reconocer en la mirada del Uchiha la furia que llevaba este por dentro. Había entrado en silencio, cinco minutos tardes, pasando olímpicamente por al lado de la profesora Haruno quien detuvo la clase para mirarle serio, y antes de tomar asiento en su pupitre, le entrego con un gesto de desagrado, la excusa de sus cuatro días de ausencias. Se sintió apenada y algo culpable al ver raspones leves en el rostro del Uchiha y un pequeño moretón en su mejilla…_seguramente su padre le golpeo. _

En toda la clase, la mirada del Uchiha estuvo al pendiente de su profesora quien al percatarse de su atención le miro, notando que en su mirada no había interés alguno sobre lo que ella dictaba y a pesar que él escribía todo lo que ella decía, tenía en cuenta que esos penetrantes ojos transmitían odio y rencor asía ella, sintiéndose incomoda. Copio quince preguntas en la pizarra y doce definiciones, ordenándoles a los estudiantes que hicieran el trabajo en silencio. Tomó asiento en su silla, detrás del escritorio y se dispuso a continuar de corregir las pruebas del grupo anterior. Cada vez que miraba al Uchiha, se encontraba con la fría mirada de este quien en ningún momento le había quitado la mirada, empezando a exasperarla…_ningún muchachito de esa edad vendría a intentarle de intimidarle con esa rebelde mirada, y eso era algo que se lo dejaría en claro luego de clases._

El timbre había sonado, culminando la hora final de clases. Como de costumbre, se paro en el marco de la puerta y despidió los jóvenes, buscando entre ellos a cierto joven en especial. Frunció el seño y gruño molesta al creer que Sasuke se había escabullido entre la multitud, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el centro del aula, le vio sentado en su pupitre, con aquel rostro inescrutable.

—Sasuke, ¿Tienes algún problema que te pueda ayudar?, ¿Alguna duda en especial? — soltó ligero y con voz algo exasperante, caminando en dirección a su escritorio para organizar las cosas y poder irse.

—No…— atajó en voz fría. Sakura cerró sus ojos con el ceño completamente fruncido…_sabía que solo intentaba provocarla, hacerla perder la cordura para que la votaran, podía leerlo en sus ojos y gestos._

La mentalidad de Sasuke iba lejos que cualquier otra, y cuando se disponía a algo, no había nada que lo hiciera entrar en razón, y eso era algo que Sakura no conocía de él, en que tan perverso podría ser …_ella creía conocerlo, pero se equivocaba al creer esa típica falacia de un profesor novato como lo era ella._

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?, ¿Cómo si quisieras decirme algo, o tuvieras alguna duda? — preguntó mientras colocaba sus pertenecías en su maletín.

— ¿No puedo prestarle atención? — arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo, soltando aquello con mera burla a pesar que lo dijo en tono serio.

—No vengas con juegos ignorantes Sasuke, sabes muy bien que yo pase por esa etapa y no creas que te voy a creer eso que me aprestabas atención. — se volteó y le miró directo a los ojos mientras le hablaba en voz seria. Sasuke se bufó moderadamente.

—¿Porque no mejor me dices cuál es tu problema conmigo? y lo solucionamos de una vez por todas. — sentenció ella sin saber que había firmado su propia sentencia directo al infierno. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente mientas se levantaba del pupitre, caminando tranquilamente su dirección.

—Así que fue donde mi padre con chismes…— habló él con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella se cruzó de brazos y le hizo frente al muchachito que ya se creía todo un hombre para mirarle de esa manera.

—No le fui con chismes, le dije la verdad, sobre tu actitud y tus faltas asía el salón de clases…te hice un favor a tu futuro. — se bufó de ella en pleno rostro, mirándole ella incrédula ante tal ofensa.

—_Como sea…_— murmuró en una pequeña risa como el siseo de una serpiente.

—Usted no toma en cuenta mis amenazar…al parecer es más que terca o **estúpida **diría yo. — en un segundo los papales había cambiado por completo, tanto como la atmosfera que ahora era bastante densa e incómoda, y mucho mas al tener esa mirada agresiva puesta en ella.

—Me estas faltando el respeto, y como maestra, puedo suspenderte de mi clase. — le amenazó, retrocediendo tres pasos atrás, chocando con la esquina del borde de su escritorio, Sasuke rio divertido ante la torpeza de ella…_había conseguido asustarla un poco._

— ¿Qué paso con todo ese ego?… ¿Eh? — preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba a ella, volviendo así a montar sus defensas y poner todo en su lugar.

— ¡Estas suspendido de mi clase!...tendrás que venir con tu padre para que te acepte nuevamente en mi clase. — habló ella enojadísima, y nuevamente, él se bufó de sus palabras.

— ¡E-Eres un desvergonzado! — profirió ella enojada ante la conducta del Uchiha.

— ¿Desvergonzado? — arqueó una ceja divertido, y ella le miro confusa al ver que había sacado sus manos de los bolsillo de su pantalón, quitándose la chaqueta negra para luego desajustarse la corbata y empezar a desabotonarse por orden los botones de su camisa de manga larga, color blanca

—Le enseñare lo que es ser desvergonzado. — habló con malicia, despojándose por completo de su camisa.

Para ser un muchachito de quince años, tenía un torso bien trabajado, con unos brazos y abdomen bien marcados. Sasuke era un joven bastante atractivo, de cabellos rebelde, cortado en escalones, con cada punta en una dirección diferente…su piel, era oro caso, bastante liza y perfecta, blanca como la porcelana, era algo increíble de creerlo, algo que solo se apreciaría en televisión o en una revista de hombres, pero ella había tenido la dicha de presenciarlo frente a ella y fotografiarlo con la mirada, no obstante, su reacción fue diferente a la de cualquier otra mujer que estuviera en su lugar…ella estaba seria y en completo silencio.

—Fácilmente, podría acusarte de acoso sexual. — soltó ella enojadísima, él le miró algo desconcertado por la reacción de ella, pero luego sonrió para sí mismo.

—Pero si aun no le he acosado…_profesora_. — Se desajustó la hebilla de su pantalón.

—Y te consejo que no lo hagas si no quieres terminar peor que ahora. — le aconsejó como tipo amenaza.

—Cambiara de opinión…se divertirá, y _**mucho.**_ — aseguró divertido, desabotonándose el botón de su pantalón.

— ¿Sabes lo que es Teleofilia? — preguntó enojadísima mientras buscaba su teléfono celular en el bolsillo, dispuesta a marcar el numero que aparecía en la tarjeta que le había dado el seño Fugaku.

—Suena divertido…— soltó él, deteniéndose frente a ella.

—Y…podríamos ponerlo a prueba. — en un momento su defensa de vino abajo al Uchiha haberle arrebatado de sus propias manos el celular y la dichosa tarjetita, tirándolas a un lado.

La acorralo en la esquina de la pared, aguantándola con sus fuertes manos de las muñecas.

—Le advertí… ¿No es así? — susurró con malicia en su oído.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡¿Estas demente? — soltó furiosa, soltándose del Uchiha para luego empujarlo lejos de ella.

—¡¿Estás enfermo?! — profirió mientras se arreglaba sus lentes.

—Por usted…estoy más que demente y enfermo por usted…mi querida profesora. — reveló con los ojos bien abiertos.

—E-Eres un inmoral. — lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de una fuerte cachetada, y lo próximo fue el arrepentimiento al ver que él había logrado salirse con la suya…

Le había golpeado y seguramente estaría en problemas serios al golpear un menor de edad. _¡Dios! ¡En que problema se había metido no mas por un joven inmoral!_

—Me he enamorado de usted como un loco. — habló finalmente, luego de aquella fuerte cachetada, segándose ella nuevamente, y justo cuando le iba a golpear nuevamente con la intención de hacerle reaccionar ante la ridiculez que decía, le aguanto de los brazos, aprisionándola contra la pared y su cuerpo, su pene contra la pelvis de ella, moviéndose de manera lenta para hacerla sentir aun más su erección.

…

—_Me he enamorado de Usted como un loco…_— aquella declaración se le había metido en su cabeza, aturdiéndola por completo.

— ¡Sasuke!, Te demandare por acoso— le amenazó ella, él simplemente se bufó de ella.

—Hágalo…nadie le escuchara. — acercó su rostro al de ella, chocando su nariz con la de ella.

—¡Que dices!, ¡¿Acaso estás loco?, ¡¿NO conoces las leyes?— profirió ella mientras asía un esfuerzo por soltarse del joven.

—No Profesora, no estoy loco, y es usted la que no conoce las leyes. — aquello la dejo incrédula, frunció el ceño y le miro en completa confusión.

—Usted me sedujo a su forma "ingenua" y "puritana". Se enojo al ver que yo me resistía a sus encantos y fue hasta donde mi padre a decirle mentiras, solo por despecho. — abrió sus ojos por completo, su respiración se acelero al escuchar aquello…_Estaba loco…¡NO!, ¡Era un psicópata déspota!_

—¡N-NO!, ¡Estas mal!, ¡Te equivocas Sasuke y déjate de juegos! Sé que haces todo esto, solo para desquitarte conmigo, porque fui hasta donde tu padre a hablar sobre tu conducta. — soltó ella entre nerviosa y molesta.

—¡Solo alguien enfermo te creerá toda esa mentira Sasuke!, ¡Ni siquiera tu padre te creería! — profirió ella.

—Usted profesora me sedujo a su forma…usted me volvió loco. — repitió aquella locura, estremeciéndola aun mas al pensar que ese muchachito se había vuelto loco.

—Sasuke, no siguas. Ya para todo este juego, por favor. Si alguien pasa por el pasillo y te escucha, creerá todo esto…nos meterás en problemas. — soltó ella nerviosa, pidiéndole casi a suplicas que parara toda esa mentira.

—Se que se abochorna señorita Haruno, no quiere que nadie se entere de lo nuestro, pero le aseguro que yo no hablare. — tomó a la fuerza la mano derecha de ella y la introdujó junto con la de él dentro de su pantalón, horrorizándola al sentir su mano cerrarse por completo en el erecto pene del Uchiha.

—¡SASUKE YA BASTA!, ¡No hay nada entre tú y yo!, ¡Entiéndelo Ya! — profirió ella mientras forcejeaba por sacar su mano.

—¡Si!, ¡Lo hay!, y usted se niega solo por su profesión…¡Es por eso que me niega ahora!, ¡por su maldita profesión!, ¿o acaso es por otro? — frunció el ceño molesto, asiéndole creer a la Haruno que ese joven estaba fuera de sus cabales para creer en esa fantasía.

—¡Estas demente! — soltó ella horrorizada, él se bufo.

—Vamos profesora, no me haga humillarme más de lo que estoy haciendo. Hágame caso, quieres. Enséñeme a ser un hombre adulto, como lo asía conmigo en su apartamento. — ¡Q-ue! — soltó ella incrédula, y justo cuando iba a replicar ante aquello absurdo, vio la imagen plasmada en la puerta del conserje, quedando estática en aquella posición, Sasuke se percato por la reacción de ella que alguien los había atrapado en su travesura, sonriendo por dentro.

Volteó su rostro y observó por encima del hombro al conserje quien se había quedado estático.

—Estamos en sesión de tutorías. — soltó Sasuke en voz neutral, reaccionando el conserje quien salió de su trance de inmediato.

—¡Que!, ¡no!, ¡No es así! — soltó rápidamente la Haruno al ver la partida del conserje, empujando a Sasuke quien por alguna razón, no había forzado a ella a permanecer en su sitio, saliendo la Haruno disparada en dirección al conserje.

—¡Espere!, ¡Déjeme explicarle!...¡es usted quien vio todo y podría ser mi salvación! — exclamó Sakura mientras le seguía el paso y justo cuando se le iba a interponer en el camino, el conserje se volteo, dispuesto así a encararla.

—Tenga cuidado, si alguien la coge en su juego, su carrera se podría venía abajo. — aconsejó el conserje con voz grave.

—¡Que!, ¡NO!, ¡Espere!, usted ha entendido todo mal, él me forzó, intento que yo callera en su juego…¡Yo no le hice nada! —explico nerviosa.

—guárdese sus explicaciones para otro que le sea, yo mismo vi la verdad, usted le estaba masturbando con la mano a ese muchachito mientras él le suplicaba por mas. — aquello la derrumbo completamente al borde de la desesperación.

—¡NO!, Eso no es así…— dijo histérica.

—¡Usted vio lo que paso y no quiere apoyarme! —le acusó ella.

—¿Acaso es por la influencia de su padre?, ¿Es eso? — preguntó ella, el conserje no mas quedo en silencio, mirándola.

—Mire, no la acusare en nada, y si lo que intenta es de utilizarme para sacarle dinero a los Uchiha, no cuente conmigo para esa falsa. — habló él.

—¡A no!, ¡Entonces es ese inmoral joven quien lo ha comprado para prestarse a este juego!, ya me extrañaba el que él hubiera perdido la cordura. — calibó ella, casando conclusiones que le daban a pensar que Sasuke fue participe en todas esas casualidades para amenazarla y tener el control de ella.

Se dio la vuelta enojadísima, dejando atrás al conserje quien al momento regreso a sus tareas. Ella no se iba a dejar manipular por ese desgraciado, ni mucho menos a dejar que jugara con su carrera y que la pisoteara a su gusto. Entro al salón de clase, encontrando a Sasuke sentado en su silla, pero aquello no fue lo que la obligo a quedarse parada frente a él, indignada, sino porque este se había despojado de sus pantalones y bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella, y aun con su pene erecto.

—¡Ponte los pantalones y sal de mi salón antes que te agarre a golpes! — profirió ella, chocando la palma de su mano contra el escritorio, el Uchiha rio ante la acción de ella y mas al creer que eso lo intimidaría.

—Si me dice a donde vamos, me visto. — arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo, irritándola más a ella.

—Tú te irás a donde quieras, yo iré a la delegación a denunciarte por Teleofilio. — Amenazó ella indirectamente, el rio y se levanto, alertándola a ella.

—Pero si soy yo el que debería de ir a poner una denuncia, no obstante…no lo hago porque le quiero señorita Haruno. — aquello no más surgió en ella un arranque impulsivo, abofeteando al joven una vez más.

—Basta con este montaje que tú mismo has planeado, solo para vengarte. — atajó ella con desprecio.

—Te amo…me vuelves loco. — soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba en paso lento asía ella.

—Por favor Sasuke. — estalló en carcajada la Haruno, deteniendo el paso el Uchiha.

—NO mas veo en ti un pene, normal y pequeño como para no poder satisfacerme…crees que estoy tan necesitada como piensas…Sasuke, te confieso que tengo pareja y este está bastante desarrollado como para complacerme…— se burló ella, el Uchiha frunció el ceño y en un momento a otro, se acercó violentamente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la obligo violentamente a acostarse en el escritorio, posicionándose él, encima de ella, de rodillas.

—¿Con que lo tengo pequeño?, ¿Eh?...eso lo veremos. — soltó el severamente enojado…ninguna mujer se había burlado de él de esa forma, y no se lo pasaría a ninguna.

Sonrió ella con malicia y en un arranque, movió su mano directamente al punto débil de un hombre, agarrando sus testículos, apretó de estos fuertemente, lo suficiente como para hacer que el joven saliera de encima de ella.

Se levantó del escritorio y tomó con suma tranquilidad sus pertenencias, y antes de salir por aquella puerta, se volteo y le dio una mirada al Uchiha quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando de reincorporarse.

—Siéntete libre de masturbarte tu solo en mi salón, idiota. —soltó con voz triunfante ella, saliendo por aquella puerta, dispuesta a ir a la delegación para denunciar a ese bastardo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Mal entendido y confusiones**

Salió por la puerta trasera del plantel escolar, echando chispas y murmurando cosas sin sentido, llegando hasta el coche de su hermano, Nawaki, quien le esperaba exasperado por la tardanza de ella.

— ¡Sakura! —Exclamó en queja al momento de ella abrir la puerta del auto y tomar asiento.

— ¡Llevo casi una hora esperando a que salgas!, ¡Sabias que hoy era el partido de baloncesto y lo vería con papá! —Continúo con sus quejas, mandándolo al demonio su hermana con una cara de espantos.

— ¡Nawaki!, ¡No estoy para tus tontas cosas ni para soportar a nadie!, ¡Arranca el auto Ya! —Le interrumpió, Nawaki, silencio por completo al sentirse intimidado e incomodo con el comportamiento de su hermana.

—Humm….ni sé como Kabuto te soporta. —Murmuró al aire, lográndolo escuchar ella quien poco le importo aquel comentario.

— ¿A dónde Vas? —Atacó ella de inmediato con una de sus interrogantes hostiles, suspirando su hermano al momento.

—A llevarte a tu casa, ¿Qué no ves la ruta? —soltó él, intentando de ser lo menos pesado, aun así, su pésimo intento enojo más a su hermana.

— ¡Detente!, ¡Da vuelta a la derecha que no vamos a mi apartamento! —Ordenó ella echando chispas.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Y a donde vamos?, ¡Y que no sea lejos! — preguntó con el ceño fruncido, aclarándole indirectamente a su hermana que tenia compromisos.

—Vamos a la delegación. —Soltó ella en palabras secas. Sus manos temblaban de ira, notándolo Naruto.

— ¿Y como para qué?, ¿Ocurrió algo en tu trabajo? —Arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, esperando que ella le informara de algo o por lo menos le dijera algún nombre.

— ¡Y a ti que te importa!, ¡Son mis problemas y no me gusta que nadie se entere de ellos! —Atajo ella con enojo. — ¡Así que ni se te ocurra soltarle algo a Kabuto de esto!, ¡Me entendiste hermanito! — Puntualizo al final con enojo. Nawaki trago hondo y le miro de reojo.

Para ella, todo parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, una escena como esas que solo se aprecian en el mundo del cine y no en la vida real, según ella. _¡Qué va!_, bien sabía ella que el mundo real y el mundo de cine no tenía nada de diferente, porque bien que todo lo que se ve en películas pornográficas, hoy en día se ve en la vida real y lamentablemente, se ve en casos muy serios donde un homicida sicópata rapta a una mujer menor de edad y la viola, utilizando miles de cochinadas y objetos sexuales para abusar de ella y torturarla. El mundo era tan retorcido como una película de horror, ni siquiera tenias que ir tan lejos para escuchar o ver algo espantoso que en primer instante solo te ocasiona asco y vergüenza asía la propia raza humana.

Pero aquí lo sarcástico era que a ella le había ocurrido una escena de película, algo que jamás había pensado que le ocurriría, bueno…exactamente no de esa forma. En el mundo de profesores, es común escuchar un comentario por parte de algún estudiante, refiriéndose a la maestra como —_Hermosa, buenísima_— era común ver a un estudiante decir esas cosas al igual que una jovencita decir lo mismo por su profesor. A esas cosas se le agregaban los eventos bochornosos donde un maestro se ve envuelto en una relación con una estudiante, y eso tampoco era de impresionarse, no era noticia de primera plana como para exclamar a los cuatro vientos la impresión indignante de tal descaro, claro está, y añadiendo, es más común ver a una alumna coquetear a su profesor y llegar a tener algo con él, que ver a un hombrecito coquetearle a su profesora…ocurría, pero eran escasos los casos como para decir que ambos temas se llevaban a la par. Las mujeres somos más directas, impulsivas, arriesgadas y valientes para atreverse a dar ese paso de ir a coquetearle a su profesor, en cambio los hombres son mas reservados, indecisos a tal punto de acallar esa ola de sentimientos confusos por su profesora que ir a la deriva y ser así de impulsivos que las chicas. Tal vez eso se debe a que se sientes intimidados por la edad de la mujer, siente que no tiene experiencia para llegar hasta ella y engatusarla como normalmente asen con las jovencitas ignorantes que le rodean…esas mujeres no son ignorantes como para caer en sus juegos, sintiendo en ese punto intimidados por la falta de inexperiencia en ellas. Aun así, Sasuke, su estudiante, demostró lo contrario, él si se atrevió a navegar por aquellas aguas turbias, a ir a la deriva y arriesgarlo todo sin importarle las consecuencias.

Sasuke le había demostrado lo equivocada que estaba ella en sus deducciones y pensar. A pesar de toda su bravura de hombrecito ignorante, ella no se sintió intimidada ni mucho menos atraída por él y sus insinuaciones directas de querer cogerla allí mismo, en aquel aula vacío para ellos dos. Tal vez, otra mujer en su situación hubiera caído estúpidamente, pero ella no…ella no tenía ese tipo de parafilias con un menor como para tener sexo y arriesgar su carrera.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la comandancia, soltando la Haruno un largo suspiro, atrayendo la atención de su hermano menor quien le miró de reojo. Se encontraba nerviosa, con su estomago revuelto y lleno de mariposeos. Suspiró una vez más, coloco la mano en la puerta y la abrió, decidiendo de una buena vez darle fin a todo aquel dilema. Su hermano le siguió a casca rabia al no poder disfrutar del partido de baloncesto que había planeado ver con su padre desde hace una semana atrás.

Entro por las anchas y grandes puertas de la comandancia y camino hasta la recepcionista. Su hermano se desvió de ruta, tomando asiento en la primera silla que vio vacía.

—Quiero hacer una querella—la mujer dejo de teclear y alzo la vista para mirarla.

—Escriba su nombre, por favor. En un momento le atenderemos. —Pidió la secretaria, extendiéndole el tablero de anotaciones.

Sakura lleno el formulario, lo entregó a la recepcionista y tomó asiento. Minutos después, un oficial de policía, se acerco hasta el escritorio de la secretaria, busco con los ojos el tablero de información, lo tomo en manos y le dio una ojeada.

—Haruno Sakura. —Le llamó el policía. Se reincorporó y antes de que su hermano se levantara, le pidió que le esperar ya que no quería que nadie se enterase de su bochornoso y delicada situación que se encontraba, y más al tener en cuenta que Nawaki era todo un sopetón, cualidad que heredo de su amada madre, Mita.

Siguió a la par al oficial quien le invito a reunirse en un lugar más privado, en su oficina principal, lejos de toda aquella muchedumbre, ruidos y una que otra voz alterada.

—Siéntese por favor. —Pidió el oficial mientras que tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

—Y bien, ¿A qué se debe su visita? —Preguntó el oficial.

—Vengo a hacer una querella. —se acomodó en el asiento, soltando aquella palabras con suma seriedad.

— ¿Sobre qué? —le ínsito a que continuara.

Ella se sintió un poco insegura en continuar hablando, aun así, no se dejó intimidar por el miedo que llevaba dentro.

—Sobre un estudiante. —Finalmente habló, luego de seis segundos de silencio. El oficial tomó una pose más seria.

— ¿Un estudiante? —La noticia no le impresionó, de hecho, no era la primera vez que atendía casos como los de ella.

—Si. Me ha estado acosando, de hecho, me ha amenazado en varias ocasiones. —Continúo ella pausadamente.

— ¿Sabe el nombre del estudiante?, ¿Su dirección y numero telefónico? —Preguntó el oficial mientras sacaba de una gaveta una libreta y lápiz, preparado para tomar anotaciones.

—Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. No sé donde vive, pero tengo el número de teléfono de su padre. —rebuscó en su bolso la tarjeta que el señor Fugaku le había dado, extendiéndosela al impresionado oficial quien estaba aun sin creer lo dicho por aquella mujer.

Calibo de muy mala forma al creer que esa mujer venia de algún plantel con mala reputación, pero claro está, se equivoco y mas al escuchar el apellido de aquel muchachito y su nombre.

— ¿Está segura de lo que ha dicho? —Sakura parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño. _Como no iba a estar segura de algo que ella fue la protagonista. ¿Acaso estaba dudando de su palabra?, ¿De la palabra de una mujer decente?_

— ¡Claro que si! —Soltó indignada. El policía carraspeó de forma insegura, tomó el teléfono en manos y marcó la extensión de su compañero, pidiéndole que pasara por su oficina.

Le preguntó si tenía algún testigo, y ella le contesto que si, incluso le dijo en donde encontrarlo. El compañero del oficial paso por la oficina, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos. El hombre se disculpo y se volteo asía su compañero, extendiéndole en su mano derecha la tarjeta que la Haruno le había proveído.

—Llama a este hombre y pídele que venga a la delegación, con su hijo. También quiero que vallas al colegio Azabu me traigas a Teuchi, es el conserje del colegio. —Ordenó en voz seria.

No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando todos estuvieran reunidos, y que es lo que diría Sasuke en su defensa, que clase de hazaña se inventaría para salir de todo ello. Le daba lástima involucrar al señor Fugaku, un hombre importante en la farándula y negocios, en algo tan delicado y bochornoso, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no sabía en que mas pensar, y si volvía a hablar con Fugaku, nada resolvería, sino que empeorarían las cosas.

El policía se había retirado de la oficina, pero antes, le pido a ella que espera en la sala de esperas, no en la que en momentos atrás esperaba ser atendida, sino en otra más privada, al final del corredor donde se encontraba la oficina del oficial cuyo nombre era, Yashiro Uchiha, el comandante y jefe de la delegación, y no un simple oficial como Sakura pensaba. Su apellido fue causante de que el corazón de ella palpitara sin control alguno. _Se apellidaba Uchiha, al igual que Sasuke y su padre. _Se mordió los labios, removiéndose en su asiendo con nerviosismo. Cruzó sus piernas e hizo presión en ellas…no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto y haber ido a aquel lugar. Tal vez, se precipito muy pronto_. ¿Qué tal si ese hombre era todo un vendido corrupto y le saboteaba toda su querella, diciendo que ella no más inventó toda esa historia con el propósito de buscar dinero?, Era lógico, ¿No? Todos le creerían y mas al tener sentido toda aquella falacia._

Media hora había pasado y aun no tenía noticias del comandante. Creyó escuchar una voz familiar fuera de aquel cuarto donde ella se encontraba, entrando por la puerta el comandante Yashiro con un aspecto nada agradable en su rostro.

—_Bien…_—Soltó, tirando en la mesa la carpeta que llevaba en manos, alterando los nervios de la Haruno.

—Dado que el señor Fugaku no se encuentra en Japón, no se le puede entrevistar al muchacho sin la presencia y autorización de su padre. —Sakura se disponía a replicar ante aquello, pero como todo descortés, el comandante que una vez se presento formal e amigable con ella, le interrumpió.

—Aun así. Siendo yo un pariente de él, su padre me ha autorizado a interrogarle con la condición de que le llame y lo ponga en alta voz para escuchar que se le acusa a su hijo. —Finalizó el comandante luego de una pequeña pausa. Todo aquello la estaba poniendo tensa.

Se levantó de la silla y salió del cuarto, sintiéndose aliviada por un momento. No sabía se equivocaba o no, pero sentía que todo aquello se estaba poniendo en su contra y nada llevaría a ninguna parte. Pensó en levantarse y salir de allí, de olvidarse de todo e incluso de olvidarse de su trabajo y desaparecer. Era lo mejor, abandonar su cómodo trabajo y buscar otro, así podría zafarse de todo aquel embrollo que no la llevaría a algo peor, incluso, podrían acusarle de pedófila si Sasuke revelaba toda aquella falsa que le había dicho, y eso era algo que la ponía aun más nerviosa. En esos momentos deseaba más que nunca la presencia de su hermano, así no sentiría toda esa ansiedad y desconfianza al estar cerca de alguien que conocía.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, aun así, ella no vio a nadie aproximarse hasta la silla. Se volteó un poco, comprobando con desagrado quien había estaba detrás de ella. Y allí se encontraba él, recostado en la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. Su semblante era serio, y la miraba de una forma extraña, sintiéndose ella incomoda por su silencio, decidió darle la espalda e ignorarlo, después de todo, no tenía nada que decirle.

—Jhmp…—Bufó bajito él. Ella permaneció inmóvil en el asiento.

—No iras a ninguna parte con todo esto. ¿Lo sabes bien?, ¿Verdad? —Habló con Desdén, seguro de si mismo. Ella se mordió los labios y tomo un gran bocado de aire, intentando de tranquilizarse y no seguir su juego, después de todo, lo le convenía hablar en esos momentos.

—Crees que con traerme a la delegación del tío de mi padre, harás algo contra mí. —Se mofó en su forma fría y serena.

—Eres una estúpida si crees que podrás hacerme algo con todo este escándalo que has formado. —Finalizó luego de una corta pausa.

—Y si estas tan seguro de ello, entonces, ¿Por qué dices todo eso?, ¿Acaso estas nervioso?, ¿Piensas que con intimidarme no diré nada? —Se maldijo así misma al no contenerse y contestarle al Uchiha.

A pesar que sus palabras le debieron haber molestado, el joven rio ante la lengua venenosa que tenía su docente, encontrando divertido todo aquello.

—No estoy nervioso, al contrario. Estoy mejor que nunca, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo por ti…se nota que esta tensa, ¿Algo te pone nerviosa? —Soltó divertido, ella volteo para verlo con rencor.

—Eres un niño dañino. Disfrutas hacerle mal a todos y manipularlos a tu antojo, ¿Acaso no eres consciente de todo el daño que haces?, No es divertido jugar de esa forma, Sasuke. —Bramó ella. Sasuke pareció no darle importancia a sus palabras.

—Yo no fue quien decidió jugar este juego, señorita Haruno. —Contestó él, reincorporándose de la pared para luego caminar hasta ella, tomando asiento en la silla que estaba frente a su docente.

—Admítelo. Nadie te creerá, ni siquiera mi padre. Él sabe que soy todo un rebelde, pero no tanto como para acosar sexualmente a mi profesora de clases. —cruzó sus brazos en la mesa blanca y se agacho en esta, hablándole bajito mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos maliciosos a través de sus pestañas largas y oscuras.

—Ni siquiera el conserje te servirá de testigo, y si lo hace, terminara despedido, y no creo que se le haga fácil buscar otro trabajo luego que todos se enteren que a confabulado contra mí, el hijo de Uchiha fugaku, al estar de acuerdo en colaborar con la falacia de una profesora como usted. —continuo luego de una pausa, ella se disponía a replicar ante aquello, aun así, las palabras de él, su mente retorcida, dejaron su lengua paralizada.

—Él no lo hará, y tu no saldrás bien en el asunto al yo decir la verdad sobre nuestra relación. —Estaba loco, y ella lo había comprobado. Sasuke era todo un niño dañino y malicioso.

—Vamos…hágame caso, salgamos de todo este asunto, y vera que todo saldrá bien, en ambas partes. —se reincorporó, recostando su espalda en el espaldar de la silla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —como una tonta, se dejo manipular en su juego, humillándose ante sus pies al soltar aquella palabras. Contrajo su rostro rojo de la ira y mordió sus labios, asiendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarse a llorar de la presión que llevaba por dentro. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—No le pido que mienta, sino que omita los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hoy, y yo en cambio, aceptare que le he acosado con amenazas e incluso, hice un gesto con agredirle. Es normal ver un comportamiento así en un joven rebelde y huérfano de madre, mi padre lo dejara pasar y entenderá sus acciones, e incluso, se que le pedirá disculpas por ello. —Explicó paso por paso lo que tenía en mente. Ella cambio la mirada para luego posarla en él.

— ¿Te sientes bien ver a tu padre humillarse por tus acciones?, Crees que con hacerle creer que ha fallado en algún punto para que las cosas terminaran así, te hará sentir mejor. —Atajó ella con desprecio.

—Eso a ti no te importa, más bien, lo que debería importarte es lo que está pasando ahora, al menos que quieras hacerlo a tu forma y terminar sin trabajo, con la imagen dañada y probablemente en la cárcel por acosar a un menor. Dudo que con todo eso y lo que se agregue, puedas continuar tu carrera de maestra. Te suspenderán la licencia y no dejaran que ni siquiera te acerqué a un menor por ser uno más que una pedófila. —Quedó petrificada por sus palabras. Aun no podía creerlo, no podía creer que todas aquellas palabras y hazañas eran productos de la mente de un joven…_era imposible de creer._

—Y bien, ¿Qué haremos al respecto? —Pregunto al ver que el silencio la había sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos.

—Prometo ser "_buen estudiante" _a partir de ahora…—soltó con malicia. Ella negó con la cabeza, aceptando con lamentación la propuesta de él.

La conversación entre ellos culmino al abrirse la puerta, entrando el comandante Yashiro en compañía del conserje del colegio. Ambos tomaron asiento frente a ella, junto a Sasuke quien no había quitado la mirada de ella, provocando que la muchacha se pusiera aun más nerviosa.

El comandante, levanto el teléfono y marco un número, poniendo en alta voz al momento que aquel hombre de voz conocida, contesto.

—Fugaku, ¿Estas disponible? —pregunto Yashiro.

—Suspendí la reunión. Era lo mejor, después de todo, dudo que después de esto, me enfoque bien como para dar una conferencia. —Habló serio Fugaku quien se notaba algo estresado.

—Señorita Haruno, puede empezar si gustas. —Pidió el comandante.

—Yo…—Dudo en un momento en hablar. Estaba nerviosa y hablaba atropelladamente.

—Bueno…—intento fallidamente en hablar, Yashiro empezó a notar el nerviosismo en ella, y como medio de intimidación, la ínsito en que hablara, Interrumpiendo Sasuke en ese momento.

—Fui yo quien acoso a la profesora Haruno. —Interrumpió Sasuke, Mirándole con sorpresa el conserje. Yashiro frunció el ceño y le miró con intención.

—Sasuke, deja hablar a la docente. —Pidió Yashiro quien noto algo turbio en todo aquello.

—Qué más da. Al fin de cuentas, no es la primera vez que ella se queja. —Continúo Sasuke, rebasando la orden del comandante con la intención de darle una idea a ella por dónde empezar con su mentirilla.

—Sasuke. —La voz gruesa y firme de su padre se escucho por el auricular.

—He venido a hacer una querella con el propósito de que de una buena vez por todas se acabe todo este problema que he venido teniendo con el joven. —las palabras de Sasuke le dieron una idea.

—Viendo que el señor Fugaku no había hecho nada con la situación, me sentí indignada y a la vez enojada al mis quejas no ser tomadas en cuenta. No podía continuar en la situación en donde me encontraba, Sasuke es demasiado rebelde, manipulador. Admito que le tuve miedo por su aparente agresividad que en estos días me ha llevado demostrando. —No era mentira lo que decía, aun así, a todo aquello, ella le había excluido la parte de acoso sexual, y pese a que se sintió tentada en decirlo, la mirada de Sasuke cual en todo momento la observaba, la hizo entrar en razón y acordarle del acuerdo que había hecho con aquel inmoral.

Yashiro estaba aturdido con todo aquello, nada de lo que ella decía encajaba muy bien, sentía como si algo más faltara en toda aquella confesión.

— ¿Es lo que ha venido de decir? señorita Haruno. —Sonó impresionada la voz del comandante.

—Señor Teuchi, tiene algo que argumentar, después de todo, Usted es un testigo clave de todo este asunto, ¿No es eso cierto, seño Teuchi? —Pregunto Yashiro con voz intimidante.

—Eh, si. Es toda la verdad. Yo mismo lo he visto sus discusiones, e incluso, admito que la señorita Haruno ha intentado por medio de sus palabras en hacerlo entrar en razón, pero este muchachito no hay quien lo haga recapacitar de su rebeldía. —Admitió Teuchi quien tenía la vista perdida en otra parte…se encontraba nervioso.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Me has decepcionado!, ¡Cómo es posible que insultes e intentes de agredir a tu docente!, ¡¿Acaso eres consciente en el plano que me pones a mí con tus acciones! —Grito su padre. Estaba furioso y al parecer, a Sasuke no le parecía importar.

—¡Con un demonio!, ¡Contéstame! —profirió.

—¡Esto no es conversación para tener por teléfono!, ¡Me tienes estresado!, ¡Todos los días es algo nuevo y si no fuera por Yashiro estuvieras pasando la noche todos los días en la delegación! —continuo con sus regaños severos.

—Hablaremos mañana en la noche, cuando llegue de mi viaje, y espero Sasuke que estés en la casa para recibirme, porque si no, te ira mal. ¡Me escuchaste! —A Sasuke no parecía intimidarle nada, al contrario, tal parece que encontró divertido los regaños de su padre porque bien se veía una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

—En cuanto a usted señorita Haruno. —Bajo el severo tono de su voz, dirigiéndose a ella una poco más calmado.

—Lamento mucho todo esto. Sé que se debía haber sentido abandonada por mí, pero créame, hice todo lo posible para no quedarle mal. De verdad lamento mucho todo este mal rato que mi hijo le ha hecho pasar, y prometo que hablare con usted en cuando llegue de mi viaje de negocios. —Se disculpo, Sakura se encontraba apenada al ver como el padre de Sasuke se humillaba de esa forma al pedirle perdón, asumiendo toda la culpa sin tenerla.

—NO se tiene que disculpar. —Intervino ella, apenada por las palabras de él.

—¡Claro que si!, ¡Un caballero acepta sus fallas y se disculpa por ellas! —le interrumpió.

—Se que el deber de todo maestro es dar clases y asegurarse que todo estudiante haya aplicado bien su tarea, pero usted se ha tomado la molestia de educar a mi hijo y hacerlo entrar en razón, y de eso le doy las gracias. —Si supiera él que sus palabras la asía sentir la peor mujer del mundo al ser manipulada como un títere con un inmoral hijo.

—En fin…Yashiro. —poniéndole fin a la conversación entre la Haruno y él, llamo a Yashiro, prestando este atención.

—Volviendo al tema de Sasuke, esta vez, no vaciles con detenerlo y que pase la noche en la celda. —Dio la orden de que sometieran a su hijo a toda pena, dejando a un lado los remordimientos que tendría luego.

—¿Está seguro de ello?, No sería bueno para su imagen. —Opino Yashiro, Fugaku chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—Al demonio con la farándula. No dejare a mi hijo vagabundear en la calle como lo ha hecho, es tiempo de corregirlo, así que por mí, tienes el consentimiento de que pase una noche entera en la celda, tal vez y así recapacite. —A su padre no le importaba la farándula ni su imagen, era momento de corregir a su hijo y si eso significaba ser el centro de atención de los paparazis y bochinches por un tiempo, entonces que así sea, después de todo, la farándula y su buena imagen no corregiría a su hijo.

Luego de firmar una par de papeles en la delegación y ver como Yashiro se llevaba esposado a Sasuke, salió de delegación, encontrándose de frente con su hermano quien llevaba un rostro nada amigable.

—Y bien, ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó Exasperado. Ella masajeo su sien con los dedos, intentando de calmar toda aquella presión que llevaba por dentro.

—Llévame a mi apartamento. Estoy cansada y quiero darme una ducha caliente. —pidió Sakura, Nawaki Chaqueó la lengua en desaprobación ante el silencio de ella con guardarse todo aquel asunto.

—¿No paso nada? —Pregunto mientras caminaba a la par junto a ella.

—No. No paso nada, ¿Contento? —Soltó exasperada, tanta pregunta la estaba alterando y no la dejaba pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Cómo que no paso nada?, ¿Hemos venido hasta la delegación a hacer una querella y tú me vienes a decir que no paso nada? —soltó entre ironías y sarcasmos.

—Te repito, son mis asuntos. —Le recordó ella, ya cansada de tanta interrogación por parte de su hermano.

—_Te repito, son mis asuntos._ —molesto, hizo una vaga imitación de las palabras de su hermana, alejándose de ella con molestia.

—¡Ni pensar que me he perdido el perdido por tus asuntos "disque" personales! —Exclamo al aire, cerrando la puerta del auto con fuerza. Su hermana suspiró…era un hecho que ahora tendría que soportar las quejas y mal humor de su hermana.

—¡La próxima vez, le dirás a Kabuto o a papá que te traigan a uno de tus _tantos asuntos personales_! —Arrancó el auto y metió la reversa con fuerza, ni siquiera espero a que Sakura se acomodara en asiento y se colocara el cinturón de seguridad.

En el camino, pensó en la idea de renuncia a su trabajo, pero luego, se retractó de ella al tener en cuenta que tenía un techo que mantener y sueños que cumplir. Tenía la vaga esperanza en que las palabras de Sasuke fuera verdaderas, y que esta vez cumpliera su acuerdo de ser un buen estudiante, aun así, no se sentía del todo confiada de su palabra. Tenía tantas confusiones en su cabeza que no la dejaban pensar bien en una solución a su problema, atacándole en ese momento la idea de que todo aquello podía tomar un giro peor del que había ocurrido…._tenía que pensar en alguna solución a su problema._

La sonrisa y mirada maliciosa de Sasuke había quedado grabada en su mente, impidiéndole enfocar sus pensamientos concretamente. Sasuke no solo la atormentaba en su clase, sino que había logrado atormentarla en sus pensamientos, asiéndole la noche una larga y tediosa…la peor de todas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Inicio de las temporadas de juegos.**

Salió por la puerta de la bodega del colegio con una caja en manos, caminando por el ancho y estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas del salón de recepción donde se celebraría una pequeña fiesta en honor al inicio de la temporada de juegos. Era sábado puesto que no llevaba ropa formal, vistiendo con un simple pantalón mezclilla, color negro y una camisilla blanca. Su cabello rosa lo tenía recogido en una alta coleta sencilla. caminó hasta el mural, que ella junto a otros profesores asían, depositando la caja, llena de brochas y pequeñas latas de pintura, en el suelo, junto a la profesora Yuhi Kureina quien era la de la gran idea de decorar la sala de recepción para la fiesta.

— ¿Es suficiente? —Preguntó Sakura mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con su mano derecha. Kureina, la profesora de arte, dejó de pintar las palmeras que había dibujado, bajó su mirada y observó todo lo que había traído su compañera.

— ¿No hay verde? —Le cuestionó, dejando el pincel a un lado mientras sacaba de la caja las pinturas, poniendo aparte los colores que utilizaría para el mural.

—Necesito lila, añil, cian, carmesí, amaranto, carmín, coral, sesamo, albaricoque y ocre. —Pidió, examinado una vez más con la mirada los colores que tenía a su disposición.

—Búscalos en el armario de mi salón. Están en orden, desde el más oscuro hasta el más claro. —Finalizó Kureina luego de una pequeña pausa.

— ¡Oh!, casi lo olvidaba. Iré a la cafetería del colegio, ¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó antes de salir por la puerta.

—Un café bien cargado estará bien. —Contestó mientras mesclaba el rojo oscuro con el azul, creando un color semejante al carmesí.

— ¡Ah!, y si ves a Maito Gai, dile que venga a la recepción para que me ayude a mover las mesas. —Finalizó luego de una corta pausa.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta el estadio del colegio Azabu donde seguramente estaría el profesor Gai, reunido con los demás profesores de educación física. Cuando entro, lo primero que la golpeo fue el reencuentro con su salón hogar que había pasado a la historia pues que Danzo la había cambiado de salón. Todos vestían con ropa deportiva de tela ligera, bastante finita, pantalones hasta la rodilla y camisetas sin mangas. El color de su uniforme era negro con franjas rojas y el emblema de azabu en el lado derecho de la camiseta deportiva. Vio a Gaara correr por la cancha mientras pasaba el balón a Shikamaru. Tan problemáticos ellos dos que era casi imposible creer verlos ayudándose y comunicándose sin quejas ni peleas, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer en su clase. Los observo por unos instantes más para luego emprender marcha hasta el Gai. El profesor de baloncesto. Quien hablaba con Kisame, el profesor de natación.

—Profesor Gai, ¿Tiene un momento? — Preguntó, tocándole el hombro para que este se volteara. Gai la observo maravillada

— ¡Para usted los que quiera! —Profirió en tono meloso. Ella no más le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

—Kureina necesita de su ayuda. Tenemos que mover unas mesas y cargar varias cosas. Son bastante pesadas, de hecho. — Soltó de inmediato ella, intentando de evadir todo coqueteo del profesor quien le miraba libidinosamente.

— ¡Ah!, no hay problema. Enviare a los muchachos. — Resolvió.

Se volteo asía el grupo que descansaba en las banquillas, asiéndole señal a Kiba, Sasori y Choji.

—Muevan su trasero atlético y vallan a ayudar a la profesora Yohi. —Ordeno, mascullando entre quejas los jóvenes. — ¡Neji!, ¡Tu también! —Exclamó desde lejos, fulminándolo el joven de ojos azules con la mirada.

—Ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos? —Se preguntó, mirando con expresión idiota a la Haruno quien en todo momento esquivaba aquella mirada comprometedora de su colega.

— ¿Porqué no se queda a ver los muchachos practicar? —Le invitó, y Sakura, fingiendo todo momento un rostro de apenada, le dijo.

—Lo lamento, pero es que tengo que terminar el mural y ahora voy a buscar unas pinturas que me encomendó Kureina. —Se disculpó, y antes de darse media vuelta, escucho al profesor Gai proferir el nombre de él, volteándose ella con asombro.

Estaba en todo momento entre ellos, y ella, desapercibida, no le había notado, ni siquiera había notado la fría y atenta mirada de él quien le observaba detenidamente desde el momento que entro por aquella puerta del estadio.

El profesor le dio una orden y el sonrió…al parecer, no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo en cumplir la orden que Gai quien lo había mandado a ayudar a la profesora Haruno.

— ¡No es necesario! —Intervino Sakura al momento de ver que él se levantaba y se encaminaba asía ellos.

— ¡Cómo no va a ser!, ¡No quiero que se lastime sus preciosas manos! —le alago.

—No cree que sacarlos de la práctica afectaría el partido. —Opino ella nerviosa.

—Nada de eso. Estos muchachos están más que listos para toda una temporada de titanes. —Exclamo, orgulloso así de esos jóvenes.

_¡Genial!, no mas eso faltaba luego de una larga semana de descanso que tuvo sin la presencia de Sasuke. _Viendo que sus insistencias no servirían de nada, termino por aceptar la ayuda, saliendo en completo silencio de la cancha, seguida por Sasuke.

—_Profesora, _ha subido unas cuantas "_libritas"._ —Comentó mientras desviaba su mirada hasta el redondo trasero e ella. Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza, frunciendo completamente el ceño.

—Se ve _"Bien"._ —La palabra _bien _no era la que tenía en mente utilizar, sino _"apetitosa", _aun así, su forma libidinosa de decirlo, llevo bien su mensaje de doble sentido cual ella no capto al ignorarlo.

_Sonrió. _Ella, toda una bestia de lengua venenosa, había ignorado su comentario y no contestado como seguramente hubiera hecho, aun así, eso no le molesto en lo absoluto, sino que lo incito a continuar hostigándola hasta que ella, inconscientemente, callera en su juego.

—Me gustaba más tomar la clase de bilogía con _usted_. Prestaba más atención y no me aburría. — ¡Claro que no se aburría, si siempre conseguía una forma de entretener su mirada con el trasero de ella y llevar su imaginación lejos de toda esa clase, fantaseando las miles y un posiciones sexuales en las cuales se cogería a su _profesora._

—El profesor Orochimaru es mucho mejor que yo en la materia, a pesar que su titulo sea de bioquímica. —Intervino ella, cayendo así en su juego_. Tan ingenua era a pesar de llevarle más años de experiencia en la vida._

Abrió la puerta y entro al salón de su colega, limitándose de sus modales, soltó la puerta, cerrándose esta en las propias narices del Uchiha quien sonrió ante lo mal educada que era su _profesora._

La vio aproximarse hasta el ancho armario de dos puertas, abriendo estas al momento. Busco en interruptor eléctrico y encendió la luz, inclinándose para buscar las pinturas mientras jalaba una caja vacía y las depositaba.

No dejaría pasar una oportunidad así, como la que se le ofrecía abiertamente frente a él, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, acometió contra su fantasía, empujándola asía el armario.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡¿Qué haces? —Exclamo histérica, sintiendo el fuerte impacto contra la pared del armario, seguido por la presión que ejercía Sasuke En su pecho.

—_Shsss…tranquila._ —Le susurro con malicia, chocando su gélido aliento con su rostro.

—¡Sasuke!, ¡No vaciles conmigo! —Profirió enojada.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la altero, por suerte, las puertas del armario estaban cerradas y con seguro ya que el muy descarado, se aseguro que ella no escapase.

Sasuke Sonrió, acercando su rostro al de ella, le dijo.

—Tranquila, no hagas algo que luego puedas lamentar…_sería muy indignante encontrar a una profesora encerrada con un estudiante y su erección._ —Lo último lo dijo casi en burla, aprovechándose así de las circunstancias, bajo de manera suave su lengua por el cuello de granito, mordisqueándolo en el centro de la unión de su cuello y mandíbula.

—_Sas-ke…_—Gruño, mordiéndose los labios para contener ese fuerte paroxismo que insistía estallar en ella y caerle a goles allí mismo.

—_¡Maldito seas!_ —Masculló con gran aversión. Él rio entre su cuello, sintiendo la cálida respiración chocar en su piel.

Clavo sus uñas en sus hombros al sentir sus manos en sus muslos, separando estos para acomodarse entre ellos. La tomo de sus muñecas, retirando sus manos en un rápido y fuere movimiento de sus hombros, llevándose en sus uñas sangre y piel del joven quien al parecer no le había dado el mas mínimo dolor, sino que al contrario aquello lo había excitado, sintiendo ella ese gran bulto apretarse contra su pelvis. Se restregó con fuerza mientras mordisqueaba con deleite su cuello. Ella no parecía captar lo que ocurría dentro de ese armario puesto que su mirada estaba posada en la puerta del armario y sus oídos estaban atentos a lo que platicaban aquel par de profesores, ignorando las mil y un obscenidades que le decía el Uchiha en su odio…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo: 5**

**¿Café o leche?**

Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta, y pronto se vio alarmada al escuchar un _— ¿Qué fue eso?_—por parte de uno de los profesores que había entrado al aula de la profesora Kureina. Se sintió un poco más tranquila al ellos ignorar lo ocurrido, continuando con su calmada platica sobre los próximos parciales. Apretó con fuerza sus labios y hecho su cabeza asía atrás, esquivando sus besos. Él mofo con una sonrisa arrogante y déspota.

—_Descuida. Hay mejores cosas que besar._ —Susurro frente a sus labios, bajando su mirada hasta sus dos redondeados pechos.

Suspiro ansioso. Subió sus manos pausadamente desde la cintura de ella hasta llegar a sus dos pechos, apretando estos con fuerza.

— ¿No cree qué es mejor lo que hacemos qué estar sentada en el suelo pintando un mural?, ¿Eh? —Se sobresalto al escuchar sus palabras. _¿Le estaba observando desde un principio sin ella percatarse?_

— _¡Sasuke!, ¡Détente!, ¡Estas mal de la cabeza!_ —Atajó en un murmuro mientras le empujaba con ambas manos asía atrás. Él rio ante su vago intento, viéndose la frustración en ella reflejada.

Ella era mucho más mayor y alta que él, y pese a ello, él la domaba sin problema alguno. Tomo los bordes de la camisa en sus dedos, amenazando con subir esta para exponer sus pechos ante él. Ella de inmediato reacciono, infligiendo fuerza en sus manos. Él pareció divertirse ante otro intento fallido de ella.

—_Profesora…_—enredo los dedos de su mano derecha en los cabellos de ella, desajustando su moño, y tiro fuerte de este, echando su cabeza asía atrás, exponiendo ante él su blanquísimo y cremoso cuello de granito. Tan _perfecto_ y apetitoso.

—Gustoso, le aria una marca en su cuello. Usted decide. —Amenazó, acallándola de inmediato.

La plática entre aquellos dos profesores se asía eterna para ella quien rogaba el no ser descubierta, porque pese a que no era lo que todos creían, las cosas como se veían, asía las creerían, hasta ella misma lo juzgaría de esa forma si llegase a encontrar una profesora teniendo "sexo "con un estudiante en un armario.

La anticuada lamparita del armario, empezó a hacer sonidos raros, amenazándose con dejarlos a oscuras. No era que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad ni nada por el estilo, pero quedarse a oscuras frente a ese joven enfermizo era algo que inmediatamente le provocaba una irreconocible fobia a la oscuridad. Ella no quería quedar a oscuras, sin poder ver lo que ese degenerado le asía.

Pronto, las parafilias de una mente dañina y enfermiza cómo la de Sasuke, aparecieron, sonriendo ante la idea de amarrar a su profesora, dejarla completamente inerme ante él…sodomizarla a su gusto.

Busco con la mirada alrededor de ese pequeño e intrincado armario, encontrando una bola redonda y morada. _¿Hilo de tejer? _No era una cuerda ni nada por el estilo, pero al fin de cuentas, era perfecta para cumplir su parafilia sexual, y en cierto punto, le pareció más excitante utilizar ese tipo de material.

—Date vuelta. —Ordenó con voz fría y calmada. Ella le miro confundida y al no responder a su petición la atenazó del brazo, obligándola a que se diera vuelta, la pego contra la pared.

Tomo en manos el hilo de tejer, lo desenvolvió y ajunto las manos de ella en su espalda, en forma de cruz, amarrándolas con fuerza para así evitar un posible escape.

—_Bien…así esta mejor._ —Se pego con brusquedad a su cuerpo, avanzando todo su peso en la espalda de ella, aplastándole sus senos contra la fría pared de ese armario.

Se separo de ella luego de haberla sentido por complete y aspirado el aroma de su cuello.

—Uchiha… ¿Qué haces? —el bufido en él se había hecho más habitual en esos minutos que llevaban dentro de ese armario.

— _¿Qué me haces?..._ —Aquella interrogante lo excito de sobre manera mientras se desajustaba su licra.

Giro su rostro e intento de mirar por encima del hombro, viendo a un Uchiha con las manos dentro de su pantalón. Se sobresalto, girándose al momento.

— _¡No!_ —Murmuro, amordazándola él con su mano antes de que dañara su diversión.

— ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Eh? —Pregunto serio mientras apretaba sus mejillas con fuerza.

— ¿Qué nos descubras?, ¿Es eso?, ¿Verdad? —Atajó en un murmuro, furioso ante las acciones de ella.

—Si nos descubren, a ti te irá mal, porque aunque te bases en el hecho que estabas amarrada, fácilmente podría decir que solo cumplía con tu orden, con tus parafilias. —Ella quedo pasmada entre la impresión. _Él no era estúpido y le había leído sus intenciones._

— ¿Pensaste que con tu valiente idea podrías lograr algo?, ¿Eh? —se burlo furioso.

—Ni lo pienses, o te irá mal. No juego, _profesora._ —Amenazó, fulminándola con la Mirada.

—Ahora, arrodíllate. Rápido. —Ordenó, teniendo que ejercer fuerza en los hombros de ella para que así acatara su orden y de una Buena vez bajase.

Lo próximo que vio la dejo nula. Sasuke se había subido su camisilla licra, dejando a la vista un erecto pene al borde de la desesperación por ser atendido.

— _¡No Sasuke!, ¡No!_ —Murmuro con aversión e intentó pararse, pero él se lo impidió, ejerciendo fuerza en sus hombros.

—hazlo. Ahora. —Ordeno, fulminándole con la mirada, dejándole claro sus intenciones.

—Me da asco. —Aquello pareció enojarlo de sobremanera…_ ¿Le da asco?, ¿Su pene le da asco?, ¿Qué mujer con la que él ha estado le ha dicho semejante de estupidez?, y pese a que era una estupidez, lo tom_o muy personal.

—Bien…tú lo quisiste. —guardo su miembro, arreglo su bóxer y ajusto su licra, dispuesto así a abrir la puerta y sin más descubrirse ante aquellos profesores. Justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, ella supo de inmediato que no vacilaba ante la idea y que no le importaba ser descubierto.

— _¡No!_ —Soltó nerviosa.

— ¿No qué? —le miro por encima de su hombro, arqueando sus cejas con intriga ante lo que ella diría.

—_Esta…está bien._ —Soltó vacilante, y pese a que lo había escuchado, la obligo a que se humillarla, pidiéndole que lo repitiera con la excusa que no la había escuchado.

—_Dije que está bien…lo hare._ —Soltó con aversión asía ella misma, ante lo bajo que había caído.

Se volteo triunfante, sacando su pene de sus pentatlones, coloco su glande entre los picos de su labio, incitándola a que se lo metiera.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Frunció el ceño, arqueando considerablemente su ceja derecha.

Con timidez y arrepentimiento, saco pausadamente la punta de su lengua para luego meterla con rapidez dentro de su boca al sentir la humedad de su glande, sintiendo aquel _"amargo"_ y salado sabor de su órgano copulador.

— ¿No te gusta? —Soltó indignado, retirándose un poco de ella, solo con el propósito de alterarla, hacerla creer que abriría la puerta.

— ¡Sí! —soltó arrepentida. Él sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta qué? —Insistió en que lo dijera complete, solo para humillarla y calentar más su excitación.

— ¡Sí me gusta! —Cerro los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo por complete su ceño…e_staba más que avergonzada y humillada._

Sasuke conocía muy bien las debilidades de cada persona a "simple" vista, y ella era fácil de lograr manipular, claro está, según él. Primero la humillaría, pisotearía su ego y valentía de mujer para luego mordearla a su gusto, asiéndole creer que si quería de ello, no mas que se privaba por el simple _"¿Qué dirán?"._

— ¿Te gusta qué?, _profesora._ —Insistió.

— ¡SI!, ¡Me gusta tu órgano! —no pudo evitar reírse. Aquello era lo más estúpido que le había dicho. _¡Sí!, ¡Me gusta tu órgano!_

—Dilo en mi idioma. —Ordeno con voz déspota.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó incrédula e indignada. Él quería escucharla decirlo en su idioma, vulgar e impúdico. En el idioma de la calle.

— ¡Dilo! —Insistió el Uchiha, ejerciendo fuerza en su voz.

—Me…—vacilo en un momento. Suspiro y decidió continuar.

—Me gusta tu verga. —Finalizó, humillada así ante las peticiones de Sasuke.

—Así está mejor. —La apremio dándole una sutil palmada en su cabeza.

Sus parafilias no tenían inicios de nada que tuviera que ver con felación. ¡NO qué va!, él no quería algo así, puesto que no tendría todo el control de ella, como quería tenerla, así no podría cumplir sus parafilia, esa donde la palabra irrumación centralizaba en sus meticulosas y descaradas ideas de satisfacer su mente perversa.

Agarro con su mano su pene y lo talló con fuerza en los labios de ella, humedeciéndolos en su excitación.

—Abre la boca, Sakura. —Pidió entre la excitación.

—Ábrela, ahora…—Ordenó un poco más serio, obedeciendo con toda la aversión del mundo.

Lo metió en una sola embestida, agarrándose con ambas manos de sus cabellos. No tuvo delicadeza alguna sobre ella, no más quería satisfacer esa desquiciante necesidad que lo desesperaba aun más.

Se abochorno, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, humillada ante lo que ocurría. Empezó a moverla de manera lentísima, lo más suave posible para disfrutar a fondo su fantasía sexual. Esto era _diferente, _en cierto punto ya que no podía dudar que lo había practicado e incluso, había llegado hasta el límite de amarra a una de sus tantas _"novias", _aun así, ni la más salvaje ni la menos tímida podría excitarle de sobre manera como lo que acababa de hacer ahora. A ellas no las obligaba, simplemente, el les decía—_ponte en cuatro_— y ellas, gustosas obedecías sin replicas algunas. Pero su profesora, asía la diferencia puesto que tenía que ejercer fuerza, obligarla y sodomizarla. Tenía qué obligarla hasta tal punto de amenazarla para que cumpliese con su fantasía, él tenía que amarrarla para aquietarla mientras que a las otras las amarraba por simple gusto, sin ellas ejercer fuerza alguna. ¡Que si es un enfermo!, si, lo es y qué hombre en este mundo no lo es…todos, pero más los jóvenes.

Estiro su cuello y echo su cabeza asía atrás, embistiendo la pequeña cavidad bocal de ella. Suspiro. _Le gustaba, y mucho. _Retiro por completo su pene de la boca al atravesarle una nueva idea en su mente.

—Profesora. —Le llamo, abriendo los ojos casi llorosos por la rabia.

—Consiénteme…—coloco su mano detrás de la nuca, obligándola a que se agachara un poco, llevándola hasta sus testículos.

—Hazlo…muérdeme. —él no tenía pudor alguno ante sus descaros, y ella se abochornaba el doble.

—Jhmp.. —un gutural sonido salió de su garganta inesperadamente al sentir los labios de ella y sus blancos dientes aprisionar esa piel semi-arrugaga y suave, abalanzando su cuerpo contra ella, dejándola casi aprisionada entre la pared.

—_Más despacio, No pretendo correrme rápido._ —Soltó casi forzadamente mientras apretaba sus labios de una manera seductora que ella poco le importo, sino que le desagrado en lo absoluto.

Los mordisqueo pausadamente, los lamio y chupo, succionándolos copiosamente mientras él jalaba de su cabello revuelto.

—Ya. Basta….para ya. —Ordeno entre cortado, separándola de sus testículos para luego e inesperadamente, sorprenderla con su pene, metiéndolo nuevamente en su boca.

Su frete estaba perlado en sudor, al igual que sus brazos y parte del cuello. Sus movimientos empezaron a ser más certeros, rápidos y bruscos. Pronto lo escucho gemir bajito e ansioso, sorprendiéndola el primer disparo de semen dentro de su boca. Intento de salirse, pero él se había agarrado fuerte de sus cabellos, impidiéndole que se saliera.

—Trágatelo…—Ordeno mientras disfrutaba del rostro y las facciones de ella que nada asemejaban a una mujer complacida, gustosa por recibir el semen de su amante.

Se alejo de ella con el propósito de arrodillarse, quedando sus rostros a la misma altura. Le sonrió como todo un joven rebelde para luego extender su mano asía su rostro y limpiar sus labios. Acerco su rostro al de ella, y le susurro.

—Buena _niña_—Bacilo con la última palabra puesto que le dio risa…_aquello no era una niña, sino una mujer madura._

Ante la repulsión asía él y sus facciones maliciosas, acometió contra la gran estupidez de escupirle en su propio rostro su semen para luego fulminarle con una mirada llena de odio. Bufo molesto para luego apuñalarla con su mirada dura y fría, pasmándola entre el miedo y pánico.

—Mira lo que has hecho. Te castigare. —Sentencio serio, obligándola a que se levantara.

—Límpiame. Ahora. —Atajó molesto.

—Límpiate tu solo. —Bramo ella, siempre con esa lengua suelta y venenosa. A pesar de sus palabras, no se molesto, sino que al contrario, le provocaron risa.

—Hazlo o será peor. —Amenazó con un tono cambiante y serio. Ella se percato que aun los profesores estaban allí.

Le pego contra la pared, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. Recostó su mano izquierda en la pared mientras que con la derecha se masturbaba a medida que su _profesora _limpiaba su rostro con su lengua, como él lo había ordenado. Una pequeña gota de semen se había escurrido por su ancho y largo cuello, teniendo así que ella inclinarse un poco para limpiar esa área. La pego mas asía él, pudiendo ella sentir los movimientos de su mano en su abdomen.

Se masturbaba con fuerza, desesperado y ansiosos, rogando ella que no eyaculara encima de su ropa ya que sería vergonzoso exponerse así ante los demás docentes. Sus movimientos aumentaron mas y esta vez sintió su pene por debajo de su camisilla, rosarle su abdomen.

No se pudo contener, y pese a que no tenía planeado eyacular en su abdomen, lo hizo sin más preámbulos.

—Ahora estamos a la par…—Se separo de ella quien estaba paralizada ante el repulsivo asco que sentía escurrirse en su abdomen.

Las voces se había apagado dentro del aula, y ella sin más preámbulos, ataco ante su fuerte deseo, metiéndole un gran puñetazo al Uchiha, abriendo la puerta del armario.

—¡Eres un asqueroso cerdo! —profirió furiosa, acercándose al armario para tomar una de las batas negras, parecidas a la de un doctor, que tenia Kureina en su salón con el propicito de que los estudiantes no mancharan sus uniformes.

Se disponía a darle una paliza al desvergonzado del Uchiha quien andaba tirado en el suelo, riendo en voz baja, pero el llamado de Kureina le interrumpió.

—Sakura. Te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó, volteándose la Haruno.

—Me entretuve viendo el partido, ¡Y ya vez! Si no fuera por uno de los estudiantes, no me hubiera acordado para nada que tenía cosas que atender. —Mintió con una fingida sonrisa mientras abotonaba la bata.

—Bueno…en fin. Busca las pinturas que te pedí que yo iré a la cafetería por ti. —Soltó Kureina.

—¡Ah!, traite otra bata para Mei Terumi, sabes cómo es ella de complicada y delicada. —Finalizo en un suspiro.

—¡Sasuke!, ¿Porqué no vas con la profesora Terumi?, debe estar en el salón de recepciones. Ve a ayudarle en algo. —Soltó al momento. Sasuke frunció el ceño algo molesto.

—¡Sí!, ¡Claro!, es muy buena idea. Los demás muchachos están ayudándole a mover las mesas. —Intervino Kureina y sin más, Sasuke tuvo que aceptar.

—A propósito, ¿Quieres café o _leche caliente?_ — A Sasuke le pareció divertida la pregunta de Kureina, sobre todo la última palabra. Bufando bajito.

—¡Café estará bien? —Exclamo a lo algo cómo queriendo acallar los bufidos del Uchiha.

—¿Segura?, creí que te gustaba la leche con crema de canela—Indago Kureina.

—Café me irá mejor. Me mantendré mas despierta y enfocada en mi trabajo…—Contestó.

Salieron del Aula dejándola sola, pudiendo así pensar mejor en lo sucedido. Tenía que salir de ese colegio antes de que acometiera a una gran estupidez de acabar a golpes a ese muchachito. Se sentía furiosa, enojada y sobre todo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de caerle a golpes y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que era víctima del ultraje de ese joven. Aun así, silencio ya que después de todo, nadie le creería y eso era lo que le enfurecía aun más.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo…**

**ATT; Sadness Doll**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

**Apuesta y pago de una deuda… ¿Todo o Nada?**

En la manera que ella movía sus piernas, lo hacían deleitarse, maquinándose así como seria estamparla, boca arriba, en el escritorio y abrirle las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas, sintiendo su calor y la fricción de sus muslos.

En la esquina del pasillo, en lo largo de la banca, que adornaba este, se encontraba ese pequeño grupo, compuesto de seis: Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Azachi Sasori, Azachi Yajiko alias Pein, Hyuga Neji y su primo…_Uchiha Sasuke._

— ¡Hey!, Saske, ¿Iras? —Uzumaki Naruto, se había volteado y observado a su compañero de manera curiosa al este no contestarle.

— ¡Saske! —Le llamó una segundo vez, quitando la vista su compañero del salón 213, donde su 'profesora" había entrado.

— ¡Saske! —En su tercer llamado, Sasuke volteo su rostro y le proporciono una profunda mirada…_habían dos cosas que más él odiaba, una era que le llamasen reiterativamente, y otra, el contacto físico, y eso era lo que había hecho Naruto al estamparle su mano en la espalda, dándole un pequeño golpe._

— ¡¿Quieres cállate!? Imbécil. —se levanto, y al instante de decir aquellas palaras, cacheteo la mano derecha de Naruto, apartándola de su hombro.

— ¿Qué te pasa Saske?, ¡Dios!, estas más eufórico que mi abuelo en calcetines, viendo un programa de pelota. —Shikamaru no pudo evitar reír bajito ante el incoherente comentario de Naruto, mientras que Sasori no más chasqueó la lengua, ignorando toda aquella estupidez.

— ¡NO estoy de humor Naruto! —Su voz sonaba amenazante y más al Naruto atraparle por atrás, inmovilizándolo sus brazos.

— ¡OI!, Par de enamorados. Será mejor que dejen sus calenturas para otra ocasión y entren a la clase. ¡Llevan cinco minutos tardes! —Exclamo casi eufórico el profesor del Salón 214, Jiraiya, quien se había asomado por la puerta y reconocido al par de imbéciles.

— ¡Yahiko!, ¡No te hagas de la vista larga!, ¡Sabes muy bien el camino al salón!, ¿O resultaste ser, además de imbécil, ciego? —Exclamó aun más alto al ver que Pein se disponía a voltearse y tomar otra ruta.

— ¡TSK!, ¿Qué son cinco putos minutos tardes? —chasqueó la lengua para luego murmurar aquello.

Sin mas entraron, siendo acogidos por Jiraiya quien les esperaba al lado de la puerta, recibiéndolos con uno de sus tantos sermones matutinos que tanto le fastidiaban a Jiraiya.

— ¡Yahiko!, ¿Piensas reprobar este semestre nuevamente?, Ya ni cabes en la silla. ¡Estás más atrasado que un parto de diez meses! —El grupo no pudo evitar reír en bajito ante lo dicho.

—Ni mi hijo Nagato me había dado tanto problema como ustedes. ¿Qué esperan de la vida?, ¿No le encuentran sentido a la vida? —Estaba rojo de la cólera y más al grupillo ignorarlos y un par reírse de el en bajito.

— ¡Hay Ya!, Ni que hubiéramos llegado una hora tarde al salón. —Objetó Shikamaru.

— ¡Es que ese es el problema matutino con ustedes!, ¡Todos los días llegan tarde!, no más hoy no llegaron al final de la clase porque los atrape a tiempo. —Gritó.

— ¡Y no lo ignores Yahiko!, Tú me resultaste ser el más descarado del grupo que eres capaz de verme y no entrar al salón para al otro día venirme con la magnifica _escusa que estabas enfermo y no viniste a la escuela._ —Lo último lo dijo en una vaga imitación de las palabras de Yahiko.

Su hija, Konan, quien observaba a su padre, paliarse con sus estudiantes, le observo un tanto sorprendida ya que jamás había visto a su padre tan eufórico. Hoy, al haberse suspendido las clases en el colegio fémino en que ella estaba, decidió acompañar a su padre a su trabajo y así poder hacer su análisis de la vida de los profesores en el aula y su comunicación con el estudiante, pero. En definitiva, en su análisis, jamás pondría el ataque eufórico que tuvo uno de ellos con un grupillo de estudiantes que querían hacerse los payasos del aula.

Un poco más calmado, decidió empezar la clase, no obstante, Yahiko estaba que se lo llevaba los mil infiernos…_Lo había burlado en frente de toda la clase y estos se rieron de él. _¡Infeliz!, pero ya vería como se las desquitaría, tal vez y saliendo, le explotara las llantas de su automóvil, o buscaría a su hijo, Nagato, para darle un buen escarmiento, o mejor, llenaría de grafitis todo la parte del frente de su casa.

La clase transcurrió con una aburrida literatura sobre las primeras fallas mecánicas sobre las tácticas guerreras que implementaron en las guerras en diferentes tiempos. A la salida, en el almuerzo, Sasuke se había reunido nuevamente con el grupo, luego de separarse de estos al ser expulsado de la clase por el profesor de química, Orochimaru, al pelearse con Naruto quien de paso también fue botado de la clase.

— ¡Me lleva Carajo! —Exclamó molesto, tomando asiento en la banca del comedor junto al grupo.

— ¡Matare a Naruto si repruebo mala conducta otra vez! —Finalizó.

—Puf, cuando no la repruebas. —Mofó Yahiko.

— ¡Oye!, limítate los comentarios, imbécil. —Se Atrevió a insultarle. Aquello molestó por completo a pein quien le observo de manera amenazadora.

—Cuida mucho el como te refieres a las personas, no sea que te lleves un día de estos una sorpresa, Sasuke. —Amenazó.

— ¡Oh!, por un momento se me olvido respetar a los mayores, como dijo Jiraiya, ya y le alcanzas a su edad. —Se burló con toda sinceridad y su semblante serio.

—… Mocoso…eres un ignorante. —No más el recordar que fue burlado delante de toda la clase por jiraiya lo ponía de mil genios.

—"Ilumíname con tu sabiduría", gran buda Pein. Nos llevas los años de camino, sabes más de la vida. —Le retó, burlándose de él, con las mismas palabras de Jiraiya quien se refirió a él como un retrasado viejo.

— ¡Ese pendejo profesor me las va apagar! —Exclamo furioso, golpeando, con su puño cerrado, la mesa.

— ¡Hay vamos!, ¡relájense ya!, estemos chillin…ya nos fumamos una, porque tanta la tención se debió haber ido. —Interrumpió Nara.

—Sera porque la que compraste resultó ser pura mierda. —agregó Neji.

—No la compre, esa era la que tenia en cultivo en mi cuarto. —Arregló.

— ¡Oye!, Me debes dinero de la apuesta, y no te hagas del pendejo. —Soltó Pein, mientras surgía toda esa discusión sobre la mariguana cosechada de Shikamaru y que esta era toda una mierda. Sasuke sonrió de lado y me miró intrigado.

—Nunca se dio…—le miró divertido.

— ¿Cómo que no se dio si estábamos todos allí?, yo mismo vi cuando noquearon al imbécil ese en el callejón. —Recordó casi enojado…_Sasuke se quería pasar del muy sabido con él y eso no se lo toleraría._

—todo fue planeado…yo no voy a esas. No pagare. —Puntualizó.

— ¡Oye pendejo!, será mejor que pagues o…—al momento de agarrarle por la camisa del cuello, vio pasar al grupo de maestras, ocurriéndosele una idea, y sabia que en esta, Sasuke perdería y tendría que pagarle.

— ¿O qué?, te digo ante mano que no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas. —Espetó mientras Pein le soltaba de la camisa y se reacomodaba en la banca.

—No tenia planeado una amenaza, sino…algo más. —Le miró divertido y Sasuke no pudo evitar intrigarse con ello, sumergiéndose por completo en la conversación. Shikamaro se había levantado para buscar una bandeja de alimentos, por lo que Neji y Sasori prestaban atención a ello.

— ¿Qué tanto te atreves? —Le retó a que contestara y pusiera su nivel de bravucón en algo…_si es que tenía uno._

—Me conoces…—Contestó Sasuke, serio.

— ¿Todo o nada? —En tan solo pensarlo, le incrementaba más las ansias a Yahiko de tentarlo…_Sabía los limites de Sasuke y estos no llegaban al alcance de nadie…sus limites eran diferente, eran manías…_

— ¡Bien!, viendo que Sasuke tiene las de perder, pero él así lo ha decidido, quiero que…llegues hasta el limite. —Sasuke frunció en ceño y le miró entre curioso y confundido.

—La clase de la señorita Haruno promete ser una interesante. —Soltó con una larga sonrisa.

—Si, hoy veremos una de esos documentales que tanto odio ver. —Argumentó Sasori.

—Estará oscuro allí…—continuo Pein, Sasori capto aquello y Neji le observo a Sasuke…_Sasuke no tenía las bolas para hacerle una broma a la profesora._

— ¿Y porqué no mejor Anko? —Interrumpió Sasori, Pein chasqueó la lengua, negando aquella sugerencia.

—A esa cualquiera le abre las piernas, hostigarla no será la gran excepción…ella es fácil. —Explicó a su punto de vista pein.

—Bien…no más serán palabras. —Aceptó Sasuke y Yahiko rio…_Lo que le pasara a Sasuke, luego de eso y con su padre, seria más que suficiente que trescientos dólares._

—Y una segura expulsión…imbécil. —Agregó Neji, indignado por la estupidez de su primo.

Sasuke se levantó de la banca y salió del comedor. Yahiko sabía que no lo haría, que faltaría a la clase y luego pondría la escusa de que su padre le vino a buscar o alguna otra bobada, no obstante, dejo que las cosas tomaran su rumbo, después de todo…_él haría el ridículo delante del grupo al no tener las suficientes agallas para hacerlo._

Timbre sonó. Todos se presentaron en el aula, y antes de que la profesora llegara, Yahiko estaba presente, al igual que su grupillo, sorprendiéndose Sakura al verlos allí, reunidos y temprano.

— ¡Vaya!, Yahiko, me sorprendes. ¿Viniste a calentar el asiento o te metiste en un problema y viniste a esconderte? —Soltó con ironía la profesora.

—NO. Hoy vine a prender. He escuchado que la clase será **muy interesante** y dará que hablar. —Sakura le observó seria por el tono cómico que utilizó para implementar esas palabras.

—No quieras hacerte el payaso conmigo, Yahiko. Te conozco por los tres años que llevas repitiendo mi clase. —Advirtió la profesora, riendo en bajo el aula, u una vez más…_apretó su puño y maldijo mentalmente al profesor jiraiya._

—Hay, profesora…como que esta directa hoy. —Soltó Kiba, un ex-integrante del grupillo de pein, por así decirlo, quien acostumbraba a pasarse con ellos.

—Kiba, cierra la boca y ponte en tu lugar. Deberías estudiar lo que resta del este semestre para que pases esta clase y no termines como nuestro querido colega que lleva tres largas generaciones con nosotros. —Advirtió

Sacó su libreta de asistencia y nombro a todos en el listado, suspirando de alivio que no estaba Sasuke a quien debería de verlo en dos semanas luego de citar a su padre para hablarle de la delicada situación que ocurría, ya que antes de irse de ese colegio, tenía que informar lo que ocurría antes de que otro maestro pasara por lo mismo…_el problema era que no se atrevía a decir detalle por detalle lo ocurrido, así que no más diría que la hostigaba, pero lo demás, lo que ocurría, de su boca jamás saldría tal suciedad decir._

Antes te tomar asiento, les informó al grupo sobre el tema de la clase, apago las luces y prendió el proyector, plasmándose las primeras imágenes de letras sobre los editores y productores del documental.

Tomó asiento en su silla, detrás del escritorio, en caoba gruesa, y se reacomodo, sacando una pila de exámenes para corregir mientras los estudiantes tomaban notas sobre el documental.

Lo primero que sintió fueron las calientes manos de alguien rosarle las frías piernas, jalándola en un bruco movimiento.

— ¡Cielos! —Exclamó, atrayendo la atención de todo el aula al momento de levantarse, a los segundos, pein capto la presencia de Sasuke en el acto de la profesora por lo que hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás, acomodándolo en el espaldar del pupitre y se escurrió un poco en este, acomodándose a su gusto, con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba con gracias lo próximo que ocurriría…

Indignada de ver quien era al este, el muy canalla asomar su cabeza, se llenó de fuerzas y tomó la opción de ir a prender las luces y sacar al patán ese de allí para abochornarlo delante del todo el grupo y así tener de testigos a todo el aula, pero su valentía se fue al escuchar la voz del rector frente a la puerta de su aula. Sasuke le observó divertido y sus ojos presentaban malicia…_él se atrevería a decir lo contrario, ella diría que fue abusada, entonces, Sasuke se resguardaría en que porque ella esperó a tanto tiempo para reportarle. Se defendería con la idea que él objeto a no tener nada más y ella lo amenazó con reportarle. ¡DIOS! ¡Pero que estúpida era!_

Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la mano que guardara silencio y le invitó a que tomara asiento, de esa forma no seria visto y su travesura quedaría entre…_ellos, y los que saben, claro esta._

Tomó asiento y jalo este hacia el trente, lo más posible como para que el rector no lo viera.

—Señorita Haruno. —Le llamó el rector quien se asomo por la puerta.

—Ah, dígame. —Contestó nerviosa.

— ¿Ha visto al joven Sasuke? —_Que si lo ha visto, claro que si, ahora mismo le digo que salga debajo del escritorio._ —pensó ella entre un nervioso sarcasmo.

—N-No…la verdad que no. Él no se presento a clases. Se sentía mal. —Mintió.

— ¿Eh?, que extraño por que su padre le anda buscando. —Con eso no más cerró la puerta y se alejo, suspirando.

En aquello seis largos minutos, se encontraba nerviosa. No más pensar que Sasuke estaba debajo de ella, le ponía los nervios de punta, histérica. Pronto, sintió las manos de Sasuke acariciándole las pantorrillas. Paseó sus manos hasta sus muslos y luego descendió hasta sus rodillas donde apretó un poco y en un brusco movimiento, la abrió de piernas, jalándola un poco hacia él.

— ¡Ah! —Gimió. El aula le observo una vez más, curiosos del extraño comportamiento de su profesora. Pein reía y Sasori no podía creerlo.

—_NO mames cabron…ese pendejo si tiene bolas._ —Murmuró Sasori a Pein quien ocupaba el pupitre frente de él.

—Este calambre me mata. —Comento Sakura, no mas para calmar al grupo de estudiantes, intentándose de reacomodar en su asiento y cerrar sus piernas, pero Sasuke se lo impedía, ejerciendo fuerza entre ellas.

Sintió su cabello rozar la parte dentro de sus muslos para luego sentir algo húmedo aventurarse por estos, intercalándose lentamente de pierna en pierna. Sakura intentó, disimuladamente, de empujarlo hacia atrás, pero él, en un acto impúdico que le pareció gracioso, tomo su mano con fuerza y la llevo entre medio de las piernas de ella, colocándosela allí, apretando su mano, junto con la de ella, en esa zona. Retiró su mano con espanto y se alivio al él alejarse, pero luego, la histeria le atacó al sentir una manos introducirse en su falta y colocarse en los bordes de su ropa interior, amenazando con bajar estas y…así lo hizo, las bajó, a la fuerza, desgarrando los bordes de esta. Cruzó sus piernas y las apretó con fuerzas, aun así, eso no le impediría a él acometer contra ella por lo que le proporciono un fuerte pellizco en sus muslos, gimiendo bajito ante el gran dolor que sintió.

Le abrió de piernas y sin más, llevó sus labios hasta su vagina, pero antes, la observó de cerquita, excitándolo por completo…_aquello era diferente a lo de una chiquilla de su edad. _Le aguantó de las piernas con fuerza al ella intentar nuevamente de cerrarlas al sentir su lengua recorrer sus labios mayores, muy cerquita de su clítoris. Con la punta de su lengua, recorrió y delineó los bordes de la entrada de su vagina, metiendo solo la punta de su lengua, jugando con esta en un rápido movimiento de entrar y salir. Y justo cunado metió de cantazo su lengua en su cabida vaginal, la sintió escurriese por el asiento y en un intento fallido, quiso sacarle le aquel manjar.

Sacó su lengua y recorrió con su lengua desde el inicio de su pequeño ano hasta su clítoris cual chupo, succiono y lamio a su gusto. _¡Dios!, aquello lo estaba matando. _No era parte de su plan, pero tampoco había contado con aquella gran erección que lo estaba matando, así que sin más, se desajusto la correa, soltó el botón y abrió el zíper de su pantalón, sacando con su mano derecha su pene, ya erecto y sensible. Buscó con su mano las bragas de ella y las colocó alrededor de su pene, empezando a masturbarse con ellas…a_quello fue una buena idea que lo éxito aun más. _Por un momento dejó de masturbarse para abrirla más de las piernas, volviendo a su trabajo mientras que con su mano libre, la derecha, acariciaba la entrada de su vagina, metiendo tres de sus dedos. Mientras la masturbaba, y se daba así mismo placer, pasaba su lengua por el clítoris, aumentando la respiración de ella.

Aguanto sus gemidos, aun así, ese sonido gutural atrajo a la vista varios curiosos que observaba a la profesora recostar su cabeza en el escritorio.

—Profesora, ¿Se encuentra bien? —LE miro ceñudo Kiba.

—No-NO es nada. Solo es un calambre... —soltó entrecortado mientras aguantaba los gemidos.

—_Esta resulto estar más bellaca que una gata en celo._ —Murmuró Yahiko a Sasori, en su típica y asquerosa jerga callejera.

Lo escuchó gimotear bajito…su respiración sonaba entrecortada. Pronto, la mano con la que le masturbaba se movió aun más rápido, y su ansiosa lengua ya no tenía control en su clítoris. Sasuke, aumento la fricción en los movimientos de su pene y lo que lo llevó al limite fue el gran orgasmo que tuvo su "profesora", viendo todo ese liquido escurrirse en su mano mientras le masturbaba, pero esta vez un poco mas lento. Tres sacudidas más a su pene y pronto se vino, esparciendo todo su semen en las bragas de ella. Le mordió el interior de su muslo derecho, evitando así gemir con fuerza. Sakura cerró sus puños con fuerza y apretó su mandíbula para así evitar gemir. Se encontraba indignada, sucia y asquerosamente mal como mujer.

Se acomodo su pene dentro de sus pantalones, arregló su pantalón y aunque pareciera anti higiénico toda aquella idea, le éxito no más pensarla, por lo que lo hizo de una buena vez y le colocó nuevamente las bragas.

Quedó en estado catatónico, por así decirlo. Sintió sus bragas húmedas, y lo peor, algo viscoso entre medio de esas_…! Dios!, el muy enfermo se masturbo con ellas._

El timbre sonó. La clase culmino y los estudiantes salieron al escuchar la agitada voz de la profesora pedirles que salieran. Se levantó con asco, sintiendo una gran repulsión al sentir eso allí, entremedio de sus bragas. Estaba roja de la cólera y justo cuando los estudiantes desalojaron el aula, ella se preparo para gritarle, sacarle de allí y entrarle a golpes, pero la menuda interrupción de su rector, nuevamente, frenó sus impulsos.

—Señorita Haruno. Necesito hablar con usted. Acompáñeme ahora, por favor. —la mandataria voz de su jefe la obligó a dejar el aula, salvándose Sasuke de una más…_por ahora._

Salió de su escondite a los pocos minutos, encontrándose fuera del aula al grupillo quienes les esperaban entre risas. Yahiko le recibió con un brusco abrazo y una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—_Cabron, te pudieron haber expulsado de esta._ —Exclamo Sasori.

—Eres un imbécil…no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo. —Neji se sentía indignado.

—Nah, apoco Neji se metió a puritano y púdico. —Se burlo Sasori.

—Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre. —Continuó Neji.

—_Tampoco tiene nombre ligarse las fotos de tu prima, en el baño, mientras te masturbas_. —Comentó Yahiko en su oído, al momento de retirarse de Sasuke. Neji quedo petrificado ante ello, viendo como el cobarde de Yahiko se alejaba junto al grupo.

_**VOLVIIII Y ES PARA QUEDARME…KUF, KUF,KUF. ¿Quieren que sigua?**_


End file.
